Once Upon a Dream
by hellious-rebellious
Summary: ASS now that i hav ur attention here's my summary...In ancient egypt, Joey leaves his home to search for the man he's always dreamt of. But can his fantasy save his empire from the armies of darkness? SxJ Yaoi. Dont let beginning pairings bother you, they
1. Who is he?

**I don't own a thing. My summary sucks. It contains yoai. GET USED TO IT!**

**Oh, if u love yoai and/or YYH, Cloud and Ami Emi Dai for YGO, and Kazima Kuwabara for YYH! Tee hee hee…**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Joey screamed as a pair of hands covered his eyes. "TRISTAN!" His partner chuckled slightly to himself as he took his hands off Joey's eyes and began walking towards the table.

"You scare too easily… and what did I tell you this morning?"

"Uhhhhhh… pick up the house?"

"And did you do it?"

"Awww, c'mon Tristan! The place only has two rooms. How bad could it be?" And with that, Joey stepped on an article of clothing. He bounced back when he realized this and nearly stepped on one of the bowls they owned, until Tristan swept underneath him to grab it.

"Now do you see what I mean? Here, I'll help." Tristan picked up the bowl and put it in the cupboard.

"Say, how'd business go in the marketplace this mornin'" Joey inquired.

Tristan dropped a rather large bag of gold and silver pieces on the table. "Woooooooooow. Look at it sparkle! We're rich, I tells ya, RICH!" he picked up a few coins and was so compelled to throw them in the air, he clenched his fists.

"Easy there. You can handle money like that when you get a_ real_ job." Tristan pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone. He changed the look on his face to a quite humorous one when he saw Joey pout.

"No fair! You know just as well as I do that no one gonna train me as their apprentice. To them, I'm just some orphaned kid without any hope for success. That's why I run around town runnin' errands fer people for lousy chump change!" He kicked over a stray object and sat in a nearby chair.

Tristan cupped his hands in Joey's cheeks and gave him a warm, sincere look. "Don't worry about it." He hugged him tightly. "I'm doin' pretty good at my job and no matter what happens…"he trailed off.

"…I still love you." they both finished together. Then Joey took over the conversation. "I know that. And I'll never forget when you took me in when we were kids. Just some orphaned punk on the streets. You were only 13 and I was 10. Heh, I love the times we share together in this house for 6 years. Y'know, it's not so bad bein'…" Then he dazed off. Joey's eyes glazed over.

It was happening again. He calmed himself down, lest he hurt himself. Just another vision. Over the 16 years of his life, he gained little control and understanding of the powers he possessed, and the visions were the greatest of blessings and curses he come to know.

In his mind, Joey saw _that dream_ again. It was always the same and under no circumstances did it change. He was in the arms of another man, a brunette, but certainly not Tristan. He wore purple, the colors of wealth and royalty. They were in the desert, and he and the stranger clasped hands tightly as they uttered a chant while a charging army raced towards the two. They kissed passionately and a few seconds later, a blinding white light shone beyond the sense of sight. It seemed as if the light penetrated your soul. Then, as always, the dream had ended.

Joey woke up on the bed with Tristan waiting patiently with a slightly concerned look on his face. "It was _that dream_ again, wasn't it?" he said quietly, as to not startle his shaken lover.

"Yeah. It was, but I don't understand! What does it mean? Who is he? Why is he holding me?" This dream had been happening for months now, so Tristan knew all about it.

"You can find out. Go to the Capitol. Seeing as how he's wearing purple, he could be royalty. Go seek him out. Find your destiny, Joey. Don't even protest! I want you to go. Maybe he's here to help you control your gifts."

"Why are you doing this?" Joey asked.

Not paying any attention to his question, Tristan continued. "I'll give you the food and money you need. I can't say for the whole trip though…"

"Why're you doin' this?" he asked again a little louder.

"Because no matter what happens…" Tristan spouted off.

"I'll always love you." They both chimed in.

**

* * *

That fist chappie wasn't so bad… and if u don't like it… screw u, up yours, GET USED TO IT:o**


	2. Leavin' home

I'm baaaack! Well my chapters r going smoothly and I have no interference watsoeva…tee hee hee

Yamis and other bishounen tied to one chair with duct tape over their mouths MMMMMPHH!

Joey got up bright and early after a night of planning and deep thought with Tristan. Other than what was to come at dawn, they spent almost the entire night reminiscing the best of times in their house. Ghost stories, pestering the neighbors, hopping on building tops playing games all young boys do. He got a peaceful vibe whenever he was with Tristan.

Joey went out back to wash, then he had the last meal he would ever have with Tristan for a long time. Tristan went out to buy the sweetest meats he could afford for this special breakfast. Not the usual crap they ate every normal morning.

After breakfast, Joey got his bags of clothes, food, and money and headed outside.

"Now that bag of coins better last you at least half the way, or so help me Ra I'll track you down and kill you myself!" Tristan kidded. "Only buy things you absolutely need. And don't forget to…"

"I'm okay, Tristan! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a big boy. I won't talk to strangers, look both ways before crossing the road, and I won't get sidetracked. See? I know what I'm doin'." Joey acted more confident than usual because he saw that worried look on his lover's face. When they had met, they became inseparable. In the 6 years they were together, he had never left his side except for work. And even then they were no more than a block away from each other.

Joey was about to walk away when Tristan pulled him back and kissed him gently with tears dripping down both of their faces. They pulled away and Tristan said, "I thought all night on what words to say to you when you left." He bent down close to Joey's ear as if it was a life-or-death secret. "Salaam." The words were almost inaudible but echoed in Joey's head like a chorus of cherubs.

Not wanting to disturb this beautiful sound in his head, he just picked up his things and left. He turned around again, praying that Tristan would stop him again. He felt like he couldn't do it. He wanted to turn around and run back to him. But that would only disappoint Tristan. So many weaknesses were being suppressed that tears streamed down Joey's face like the Nile, for everyone to see. He bit his lip to prevent himself from sobbing uncontrollably.

He regained control of himself and by that time he reached the city limits of his metropolis of Memphis. He bought himself a camel, c'mon, he wasn't gonna _walk _to Alexandria. On the way there, he came across several villages, some benign, some hostile hee hee . Days had passed and Joey was so delirious he must have fallen for over 20 mirages. Ones of Tristan, pretty women, towns, and most of all…WATER!

No matter how many times he wanted to turn back, he and his camel trekked onward. Money was running low and so was his food. This was truly a test of his wits and strength, both physical and mental.

More days passed and he became surer he was lost and headed the wrong way. He saw another city ahead. _Just another mirage_ Joey thought. He headed towards it anyway because it was on his road path. Not wanting another hopeless disappointment he closed his eyes for the longest time. He began to hear voices._ Great, I must really have died this time! There are voices all around me._ Expecting to in the Afterlife, Joey opened his eyes.

It was the most beautiful sight he'd seen in a long time. It wasn't the Afterlife, but civilization. But not just any town, either. It was his destination! Thebes…

Oh and 4 u uneducated ppl, "Salaam" means peace. aren't I smart?

Bishies get tape off of their mouths: NO!

gives FIERY HELL GLARE

shuts up

See ya next chappie…

help…us…PLEASE!


	3. Runnin' into trouble

**Guess who's back, back again, we are back, tell a friend**

**Now I'm gonna make you dance, get your chance, yeah boy shake that ass**

**bishies start shaking It's so cool I can make them do wateva I want…**

* * *

Joey took in a deep breath of air as he assimilated all he could see before his eyes. A tear was shed, for he couldn't express in words how happy he was to have reached his half-way destination. It was only a short amount of time before he'd strut into the capitol city and find who he was looking for. With all of the mushiness purged from his body he took another long breath and the first words to come out of his mouth were… 

"Broads, booze, brawls, here I come! Wooooooooooohoooooooooooooo!" he screamed with joy and immediately ran to the heart of the city wanting to get in on all of the action. When he was there his head became clear when he sat down. He accused himself of being a fuddy-duddy when he figured it out. "Awwwwwwww… I can't spend any of this except for the things I need… on the other hand, the city calls… on the other hand, I have to get to the capitol… on the other hand, Tristan would want me to have fun… on the other hand, he'd yell at me for bein' wasteful, and he loves me and knows what's best for me… on the other hand…uummm…uuuuuuuuuuum…THERE IS NO OTHER HAND!" he silently swore to himself and tried to calm down. When he wasn't with Tristan, his temper could get out of hand.

As the angels and demons perched on his shoulder were whispering in his ear, Joey wasn't paying attention and someone made off with the rest of his money. And his camel, which had all of his food, clothes, extra money, and the note he made to himself that told him not to trust anyone with his stuff and to pay attention or he'd lose his only chance of getting where he was going. Well, that is kind of the situation at the moment.

Joey snapped out his daze and looked around. His camel was gone. And so was his bag of money. Uh oh. He stood up and began to run around the town square and down streets./Aw, come _on_! It's just a camel! It just can't get up and walk….never mind/ he thought to himself.After a few hours, he just gave up. Joey looked for a nice dark alleyway to sulk in and try to calm himself down. Well, as it just so happens, he can't calm down without Tristan to help him out.

"I'll never get to the capitol now! It's hopeless! Why wasn't I more careful? I'd do _anything_ to get there!" he said aloud.

His anger bubbled. He clenched his fists. He tried oh so desperately to take deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth. That didn't work either. He took in another deep breath, not to calm down, he was ready to swear and cuss at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard him. And it went a little something like this…

"hooo… GOD-Dmmmph! Hmmlp me! Mmmmmmmphhhmpmmmmpmph!" Before he could scream his heart out his mouth was covered. Smart move, going into a darkened area. Great. Now he was going die. Then the stranger spoke.

"You want to get to the capitol, eh? Well, I'm glad I was here for you. If you promise not to scream I'll let go." The stranger uncovered Joey's mouth.

Joey would have been relieved, but then he discovered there was a knife pressed against his throat. Now if he screamed the stranger would kill him. "Please don't rape me" was all he could whisper in this terribly frightened state he was in. then a second stranger spoke up.

"Now, now, he won't rape you. The only one he performs those unspeakable acts upon is me." The 2nd man gently wrapped his arms around the 1st man whom Joey assumed was his lover. "We just want to put you out of your misery is all." He began kissing his lover's neck as his lover made another statement.

"Yes. We can't get you to the capitol, but we can tear you away from this wretchedness and send you to the Underworld."

This only frightened Joey more, but he had to be brave. "Please help me" he whispered.

"It is your wish."

Then there was blackness.

**

* * *

Well, wat do you think? **

**Joey: I think I'm dead, I think I'm dead, I think I'm dead, I know I'm dead I know I'm dead I know I'm dead TT**

**all Joey haters: start celebrating**

**Now that's not nice! gives Joey a hug **

**Got more comin'! **


	4. Makin a Deal with two devils

**Heyas! I'm back to tell u im still goin'!**

Joey collapsed into the strange man's arms and fell totally silent. The blond haired man asked a question, trying desperately to break the horrible silence. He hated quiet. That's why he chose this particular "profession". Lots of excitement…. That and his partner….

"So? What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here! There will be too much evidence when he wakes up… oh gods… we aren't going to KILL him! Are we? Well, love? What are we-"

"Ugh. We're taking him home! There. I said it. Are you happy? Do you just make up random crap just to hear yourself talk? We will take – him – home." The strange man holding Joey spat out the answer as quickly as he could so his skippy partner would just shut his trap. He also made sure as to speak very slowly on those last few words so his lover wouldn't be confused.

"But….we don't even know where he lives…"

"You can be such a dumb blond sometimes… we're taking him to _our_ house… honestly… to know where this street rat lives would be a fuckin' miracle!"

"Jeez, hon, don't be such a crank! Ok, I'll take him on my horse… I'm afraid you'll kill a valuable tool… he could be of use to our _goal_…"

"Now you're making sense! But how are we supposed to get him from the heart to the city limits without getting strange stares? I won't tolerate having to cause so much ruckus that it would alert that damn Pharaoh who rules this hellhole of an empire…"

"Language, _please_! But I do know how to get out!" the blond revealed a hole in the ground which showed to be the semi-legendary catacombs of Thebes. "This will lead us to the city limits."

"You know, when you want business, you don't hesitate. That's why I didn't kill you that day that we met."

"Awwwww… that's soooooooo sweet! Come to think about business, we have some _business _to take care of when we get home…" the blond caressed his partner's face as he turned around to jump down the tunnel's abyss.

The white haired man followed in suit and they made their way to the outer reaches of the city. They only got lost once, which was pretty good, considering those two never consult directions and always went on instinct. This followed in them getting lost quite often. They hopped on their horses and rode off.

They had a short while to get home, but the fact that they found a willing subject to help them achieve their _goal_ was enough to keep the poor soul alive. It wasn't too long until they reached the village of Kul Elna, a small town laden with crooks and thieves throughout the streets. The two practically ruled the place, seeing as how the white haired man was declared the King of Thieves for the success of the raid of Akhenamkhanen's, the previous Pharaoh's, tomb. People stared at their leader with odd looks because of the "new boy" on his back who was still unconscious.

The two thieves made their way under ground to the deep maze of hallways which they called their home. Joey was placed on the guest bed to rest and the two went off to do their own work.

It was some time before Joey woke up. He got up from the bed too quickly and immediately lay back down because his vision was so fuzzy, he couldn't see three feet in front of him. /Man, I musta been hit hard/ he thought, as he tried to stand up this time. He succeeded this time, doing a few reflex stretches and looked about the room to get used to his new home. "Uhhhhhhhh… man, I don' feel good… I wonder why they didn't kill me? I wonder… Hey! If I was captured, then they certainly didn't do a good job! Look, the door's cracked open! Oh well, their loss…I better get goin'…" he loomed about and he cautiously opened the door. "Shit! I take that back… Wow…" he gaped at the intricate labyrinth of halls before him. Well, if he was going to get out of here, he better start looking for a way out.

"GODS! I'll neva finda way outta 'dis place! I can't believe I'm gonna die a bloody virgin! This totally SUCKS! Oooo, another door… please, if I eva get outta 'ere, I'll make _daily _offerings to _each _god, just get me outta 'ere…" he opened the door and what surprised Joey the most was that the gods were not in favorite him this time, but led him to the worst place as possible in his eyes…

"Oh! You're awake. Good. Want some bread?" the blond kidnapper asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he slammed the door behind him and took long deep breaths to calm himself. Then another fright occurred.

"Hello. I see you found the kitchen. My name is Bakura, as you didn't catch yesterday. You slept all day you know…" the white haired kidnapper named Bakura kept talking and this only frightened Joey more. "Come into the kitchen. It doesn't have that much good stuff in it this week, but I'm sure you're used to eating mush."

Joey obeyed Bakura and walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite of The blond. "My name is Marik. Now are you going to take me up on that bread offer or what?" Marik broke off a piece and set it on the table as he stuffed the other piece in his mouth while he was talking.

Joey took the bread and crammed it into his mouth not caring if it was poisoned or not, it was food. And he hadn't eaten in days. "Name's Joey. Say, why'd you guys knock me out and take me to this rat maze?"

"To be quite honest, we need help. You need help. We will make a compromise. We'll take you to the capitol and you help us raid a tomb we have our eyes on. We may be experts, but it is a three man job. You will undergo many tasks to gain the skills to even survive this ordeal. But I trust the capitol is that worth it?" Bakura just laid it on the table. Either Joey helps out, or he dies.

Great. Well, if he didn't make it he could always wait for Tristan to die of old age. Hell no. He was gonna do this and survive dammit! This did take some figuring though. Bakura didn't specify what kind of training or how long he'd have to learn. Hmm….

"Wait. How long will this take? And what are my survival chances if I learn it all?"

"You have two days." Bakura stated.

"Two weeks." Joey disagreed.

"Three days." Bakura was quite good at haggling. It won't take long before Joey gave in. Easy as taking candy from a baby.

"Seven days and that is my absolute and closing offer! Or would you prefer…" Joey took out a small blade hidden in his sleeve.

"Deal." Damn. Joey was good. Too good. He ought to have no trouble whatsoever making this training. "Seven days. On the eighth we move in."

"Deal" the pact was made. The deal was done. Now Joey would make it into the capitol no matter what. That is… if he survives!

**Hee hee! This rox so hard! Luv y'all. I kinda made up the catacombs deal so don't quote his'try or nuttin'. . mew!**


	5. WTF! any day but today!

Hello I've come to bring you the gift of YAOI!

Daybreak. Great. Just great. Seto had slept in for two whole hours! It's not easy being the High Priest of an entire empire. Sometimes he would like to walk up to his boss and say, "Screw you!"

But that would be sort of difficult to do seeing as how he has been screwing his boss, leader, living god (whatever you want to call him) for a little over a year. Proven true tonight as well for his sweet angel was sleeping in his bed, curled under the heavy blankets. Desert nights can get to be so cold, in which case human body warmth would be the best solution. Seto got dressed and washed up. He walked over to his lover and gently poked him until he began to stir. A small groan came from below the blankets.

"Ugh. What time is it, Seto?"

"Daybreak."

"Why must you wake me up? Can't I sleep? Whyyyyyyyy?" Yami whined. He only whined around Seto because whining is not very becoming of a Pharaoh.

"Because I was told you have a meeting today. And so do I. so get up, we have a long day ahead of us. I know you like to forget everything when we have one of these precious moments, but as you may remember now, there is a war going on between us and the Atlanteans. I must help Shada and Mahado prepare our armies. You have to see Rashid, Duke, and the remainder of the council today. Don't ask me why." Seto was talking while putting on his robes.

"OK. But the meeting better be good." Yami got his clothes back on and walked out of the door.

During Seto's briefing, he felt a little out of whack. What was that meeting about?

And why wasn't he invited? He thought about this for the longest time until he felt a cold SLAP to the back of the head…

"Are you even paying attention, Seto?" Mahado snapped.

"I'm sorry. My mind is on a different subject….. please forgive me." Seto replied.

"You are forgiven. But I'm sure you would like to hear this bit of information." Shada stated.

"Yes?"

Mahado pointed to the board. "The reason why you should be interested is that we got word from your top spy before he met his end, may his soul rest, that the Atlanteans plan to move from the South to catch us off guard when the time is right."

"And?" Seto didn't understand. He wasn't interested.

"They plan to destroy every city including the young Lord Mokuba, your younger brother." Shada spoke up to catch his attention quicker.

"Mokuba!" Seto breathed his little brother's name so it was nearly inaudible. His chest began to hurt. He felt dizzy. He regained control to ask when the time would be right.

"He couldn't tell us. He had no time." Mahado replied to his question. He knew how much Seto cared for his brother. He'd die for him. But this was business. The war had to be resolved. Otherwise, the Empire would be doomed.

On the opposite wing of the Palace, Yami stared into the polished marble table. Where were they? And why did they spring this meeting on him? Not very good to their health…

Rashid, the captain of the guard, walked in, along with Duke, his apprentice, and the rest of the Millennium Item council. They sat down in their respective seats and began the meeting.

"My Pharaoh, you are probably wondering why we called you here?" Rashid asked.

"Yes. And it had better be good." Yami had an agitated look on his face, telling them to be quick.

"Well, you see, we know of your relations with the High Priest-"

"If this is about the time you told me that-" Yami was about to say something stupid when Rashid spoke up.

"Please let me finish…. Your father wanted you to carry on a legacy so he had arranged a marriage and you would get to know this woman in time?" Akhenaden said.

"OH, GODS! Please say you are _kidding_. My wife is going to be addressed to me TODAY!" Yami practically screamed so loud the palace shook.

"Yes. And here I am." The beautiful figure came forward. She was familiar to him. It was the chosen priestess Isis, whom Yami had known since childhood. "I was coincidentally the chosen holder for the Millennium Tauk, but your father wanted me to marry you. I hope I will be an adequate wife." She bowed down to show her respect. "I wish to give you this as a token of our new relationship."

Not wanting to be rude, Yami took the object. It was a necklace with a beautifully carved flower for the pendant. He nodded curtly and walked off. He strutted out of the room, almost as if he was floating. And he didn't know why.

Seto got out of his meeting when he realized that today was _the_ day Yami was getting engaged to his mystery fiancée. Oh boy. He'd have quite a headache today and for the next few weeks. Well, it had to happen sometime. /Uh oh. Yami is strutting down the hall. Look sharp. Act like you know _nothing!_ / Seto thought to himself. "Uhhh, Yami? What's wrong? You look different…"

He replied in a soft tone, holding the pendant that Isis had given him, "I'm engaged…"

Well? How u lik it? Hmm?

Luv all of ma peeps

Keeping it real . MEW!


	6. Day 1 this will take forever!

Man, I'm having the worst time trying to write this! So whoever is reading better give me rave reviews! TT

Daybreak. Great. Just great. Can't Joey get his other two hours? It was dark and dank in these tunnels he now dwelled in due to his deal he made with the two most notorious villains in all of Egypt. The Gods wouldn't like this….

When day broke, Joey heard a loud whistle and some foreign object wouldn't stop poking him. He woke up, rubbed his eyes, and came out swingin' at everything that moved in that room. After he calmed down, he ate breakfast and he asked the one question that will get him a beating….

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Ok. That just added two more hours to your training. One more hour early, one more hour later. And that also subtracted dairy products to your diet." Marik responded with a clipboard in hand.

"WHAT!"

"That kind of talk will add more hours. The first lesson of the day is the following: if you are in a more dominant environment, you do as you're told! You do not ask questions. So when we wake you up, you better get your ass out of bed. When we ask you a question, you better give us an answer! Now, where d o you live?" Bakura spat out in a harsh manner. Kind of like a drill sergeant with a deadly low voice…scary…

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…Alexandria?" Joey lied.

"Wrong!" Bakura answered. "You're lying."

"How do you know that I'm lying?" Joey put on his game face, and then softened when he looked into Bakura's eyes. He began to sweat. He lost eye contact. Then he broke. "OK! I live in Memphis! I have my own home by the marketplace and I have a boyfriend named Tristan! You happy? I talked!" He broke out into a terrible sweat while panting.

Bakura frowned. "No. I'm not happy. You did exactly what I wanted. That's the last thing you should do in the presence of a tomb robber, skillful or stupid, it's customary to lie about everything. And you have to do it with a straight face or it _will_ get ugly. That's what I will teach you today, apparently. Today, I shall teach you to lie effectively." And that's what Bakura did.

After hours of training, Joey started to get the hang of it. That is, it was well past lunch and physical training hours. It was getting dark before he could even get the fake name, fake location, and fake background part. But after a hell of a time this was the end result…

"Hello." Bakura was acting as a tomb robber at the annual gathering of 'tomb titans' (haha, I made that up).

"Hey." Joey replied.

"You don't look familiar… Where are you from?"

"I'm up in Alexandria. And you?" Joey acted coolly.

"Oh I'm over in Giza. Say, you don't happen to have your latest steal do you? I'd love to see!"

"Sorry, I left it at home. Shoulda brought it though. Man! Anyway… you got any good steals I could find up there? I'll recommend places down there. Waddaya say? How 'bout it?"

"Well, I heard there are some great steals down by the coast. Excellent buried relics there if u know where to dig. So? Anything from you?"

"Well, I don't have much to offer. But, if you dig _around_ the pyramids, I heard, is where they hide the good stuff. But I must get going. I tell you what, they don't serve food here! I'm frickin starvin'!"

"Well, may the winds be at your back." And Bakura walked away.

Marik walked up to Joey and gave him a hard pat on the back. "YAY! By George, I think he's got it! This has earned you a treat!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! What did I get? Gold? Or more importantly, more SLEEP?"

"Nope." Marik said quite bluntly.

"Then what?"

"This accomplishment added dairy back to your diet."

Hehe that wasn't the best ending to a chappie but im so tired. Its like midnite now. YAAAAAAAAAAAWN ima go to bed. Ja ne.


	7. Week's end Joey is Tomb Raider

Well, I got over my writers block syndrome with a good night's rest so…….

* * *

Days two, three, four, five, etc, were a lot better. Those days focused more on Joey's fighting skills and how to control his gifts. Not only was training his powers quite effective, but he also found some latent abilities within him. Y'know, Joey never needed his gift much. He just did everything as a normal mortal would do. But Marik and Bakura would not tolerate that kind of attitude. "Take advantage of _everything_" they would say, with the major emphasis on the 'everything'.

He also got used to getting up at daybreak and he didn't mind eating like a king in his own opinion. Although he had to work for it, treats such as an hour off one day were very welcome. Not that Marik, with his clipboard and schedules, and Bakura, the hard-ass that would kick Joey's butt to the Indus River Valley and back, would spoil him. Oh, quite the contrary. He needed to be extra ready for the little mission they were training him for. They took pride in that boy. They even felt a little guilty that he may not make it out alive, but they made sure that no 'accidents' would happen.

Well, my point is that it was a hard week. But now things had calmed down quite a bit. It was late at night when Joey and Marik were crowded together on the bed cross-legged telling stories….yep……just like a GIRLS NIGHT OUT! But they didn't care. They talked about anything like…

"Well, all this week you've made major progress and I'm so proud of you! Oooooo I just want to squeeze you to death! Ahem, anyway, you certainly talk a lot about this 'Tristan' dude. So? What's he like? Hmm?"

"Well", Joey started off, "He's tall, spiked brown hair, handsome, kind, gentle, sweet, adventurous, and is quite the guy you-know-where…"

Marik started to drool, "Stop it! Make the godly images stop! What about his six pack? Does he even have one?"

Joey slapped Marik across the face. "How dare you think he wouldn't have a six pack! You could _grate cheese_ on those!"

"Oh gods, he sounds so perfect! It's times like this when I hate being monogam- uh hi, love?" Marik had a rude interruption when he realized that Bakura was standing over him. "Uh, hehe, hi?"

Bakura faked a look that made him look like he was about to cry. "sniff sniff That's what you think of me? Well, I'm sure I can change that…."

Joey 'ooooooo-ed' and made noises about what Bakura had said, like on a talk show, until he got hit in the head twice

"Marik?"

"Yes, Bakura?"

"I need to talk with you in private. So say good night." Bakura whispered in a stern tone.

"Uh, sure. 'night Joey!"

"G'night Marik!"

The two walked out of the room and when the door shut they wandered down the halls a little further so that Joey would not spy. The taught him well, so those two wouldn't put it past him. Then they began to talk.

"Marik?"

"Yes? What is it? You seem worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. But about Joey…. Do you think one week of training is enough? I mean, this is dangerous what we're making him do."

Marik stared into Bakura's eyes deeply. "Look into my eyes and tell me that Joey won't make it out alive. I dare you. Listen, I have no concern whatsoever about Joey's success while we go on this little mission tomorrow. But, there is a but, what about his successful access into the palace? That is what I have a problem with. We taught him how to improvise, but being in an environment where one's power is diminished by over half, I don't think he'll get out alive." Marik's face was all screwed up from the anxiety he was causing himself.

"Ssh… it's all right. He'll be fine. You are worried and so am I. That's not normal for us, so I took the time to look ahead and as a graduation present, I got our little Joey _this_." He held out a necklace with a beautiful pendant hung gently on it. The pendant was a blue stone encased in intricately carved silver.

Marik gasped and tried to contain his excitement. "Oh gods, that's a…a…a…an AMPLIFIER! Where did you find this? It' beautiful! Where did you steal this?"

"I actually got it from a nearby village market. Idiot didn't know what it was so he only charged one measly gold piece for it. I pitied him so I really paid for something this time. Poor guy…"

"Well this changes everything! I feel soooooooooo much better now. You see? That's why I love you soooooooo much! You are the perfect guy and no one else is! You ROCK!" Marik squeezed his lover tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooooooooooooh, now I see. You are trying to make me forget that you were drooling over Joey's boyfriend. HAH! Fat chance!"

Marik began sniffling and his lip began to quiver.

"No no no no no no no no no NO! Please don't cry! Fine. We'll have some fun when Joey leaves" Bakura caressed Marik's cheek, which made him melt into his arms and pass out. "Well, guess this means I have to carry him to bed again tonight…."

In this time Joey was listening in the adjacent room. /hmmm… so… I get a present? Cool! I hope I don't blow it though. I hafta get to the Capitol even if it kills me! …….which it might….eek.../

* * *

Well hows that? This is soooooooo cool! I luv my powers as an authoress!

Review

Review

Review

…

…

…

…

THIS STORY WILL TAKE 4EVR SO DON'T EVN THINK ABOUT LEAVIN ME IN THE DARK

U READ IT ALL OR SO HELP ME!

Heehee…… its sux havin PMS….

**Joey: TMI! **

**Yugi: my ears! My virgin ears!**

Oh quit bein babies…


	8. Joey is finally there!

man, I didn't write a chappie last week so I feel totally lazy…

oh well, that just means I'll write a bulk chapter, a sort of 2 in 1 kinda thing so this will be longer than normal…….dang…..

* * *

Joey got up bright and early and did his normal exercises to stretch out. He ate a hearty breakfast and did as he was told by his "superiors" and he even won a couple of scrimmage fights between Marik and him (He'd get clobbered if he fought Bakura…).

Today was the big day. Today he would prove his abilities to the two best tomb robbers in the empire and maybe even get something for a graduation present, not forgetting what he heard last night. This was it. He would either survive the ordeal or possibly be ripped to shreds by some random creature that springs out of the bushes.

As the day went on, Joey contemplated a strategy in every which way if he were to get into trouble. / Lessee, I can conceal myself in my fog for large crowds, a stealthy kill for the occasional assailant or creature, my ka orbs make an excellent light for the cave if it gets too dark, they also make great blinders for the big and stupid, my shockwave is good to knock things off balance, and to claim the prize, I can always use my handy-dandy sword/

Joey had it all planned out by midnight and then Bakura gave Joey the signal that it was time to move out. They got a few lackeys to tag along, in case they needed a good sacrifice. Hey, tomb raiders have no emotion whatsoever, so killing underlings was just part of the job, or so Joey was trained. They made their way to the cavern and at its mouth, Bakura pulled out a rare object in his vocabulary, MAP.

"Joey, I drew out this map to ease our operation, strange I know, but you don't know how to use that instinct of yours yet. So, in this intricate honeycomb of tunnels, you need to take two rights, a left, and down the center. Marik and I will take three lefts and a right. Now you know the plan right?"

"Yeah I do. I get the prize, which I'm told is some necklace thingy and you guys go to disable the traps, not necessarily in that order. We will be in sight of each other through a little hole in the wall in case we have questions near the end. Yeah, I got it."

"Gods, then what are we waiting for? Let's GOOOOOOOO!" Marik yelled as he pointed towards the cave.

They went their opposite ways and Joey waited ,as he walked through the cave, to hear the whistle from his comrades that will tell him to go in. he waited the standard five minutes, then went in, not wanting to waste time. When he got to the treasure, when it was in sight, he gasped! There was a humongous dragon in his way! Marik and Bakura expected him to kill THAT! Gods, this was harder than he thought….

Good thing that beast was quietly resting on a fairly large rock. Joey creeped up to his prize when he heard a rumble and heard screams from the other side. Uh oh. Something went horribly wrong in the other room. The two were praying to the gods for a swift death, as Joey heard from the other room. Something was very wrong! Then he heard the opposite room crash in on itself.

"NOOOOO! Bakura! Marik!" Joey cried out in a desperate attempt to get their attention. Then more things went wrong. He heard the dragon stirring and waking from all the commotion. It gave a loud and angry roar as it charged towards Joey with a blind rage.

There was no time. Joey ran and grabbed the prize and then headed in the exit direction. He came face to face with the dragon and summoned a power within him that he never knew he had. His spirit flew from and around his body, placing a bridle on the enormous monster. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Joey hopped onto the dragon and the two sped out of the cave as it collapsed completely on itself. They flew out just in time, not forgetting his prize, which was most important. If he didn't retrieve his prize then he would disgrace his friends. His late friends…

Taking the necklace off of his neck, he eyed it carefully and then gripped it tightly. He fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face. He cried for his friends, his teachers. He cast the prize into the sand where he could see it and then he cried for his empty victory.

"YOU! Why? You're no prize! Those two were my prize! They were friends, and I killed them, I killed them because of you, you piece of shit! Damn you, you stupid necklace! I don't even know what's so special about you and my friends died for you. I wish I never had to give them up for you." He howled madly. His new dragon, somehow connected to his feelings whined in suit and rubbed its neck on its master's head, trying to calm him down.

"Awwwww, now that's no way to treat such a valuable jewel….. I'm disappointed in you, Joey" a certain white-haired frowned.

"Now now now, I would have never though you had feelings for us Joey. Oh Bakura, isn't that just adorable?"

"GUYS!" Joey shouted to the heavens. "You're alive! But how? The whole cave crashed…."

"I'll tell you if you let go of us Joey." Bakura said.

"World spinning, getting dark, can't breathe, fading fast…"

"Oh will you shut up, Marik? He already let us go."

"Oh. Hehe…"

"So? How did you guys escape?"

"We didn't really, Joey. We have a confession to make. Uh, you were just an experiment to see what you'd do. We needed to know if you were the right stuff for a tomb robber. It was all a fake, our death, I mean." Marik explained.

"The two you heard were our 'stunt doubles'. They look like us, so they portrayed us. Although I'm a bit disappointed that they'd actually pray to the gods. But then again they're only human. They almost broke our cover but you still fell for it. One thing I didn't expect, not only did you get the prize, but you managed to take control of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. That is a legendary dragon of strong proportions. It will help you on your journey to the capital."

"But what's the necklace for?" Joey asked, picking his trophy up out of the sand and brushing it off.

"It's an amplifier. It will increase your power ten-fold. You will need it when you get to the capital because your ka will diminish by at least five times. You would not survive the palace without it." Marik clarified.

"Cool! Well, I'd better be off. I'm a week behind schedule. I'll never forget you guys. I'll be back. Let's go Red Eyes! YAH!" he rode off into the dawn with a memory to last the ages. Although, he wished he didn't make that promise to return. He didn't know if he could keep it.

His dragon took him farther than expected. He reached the palace by morning. He was slightly awe-struck when his dragon retreated into his own body before he entered the impregnable fortress. To get in he had to hop two walls and kill four guards.

Then he made it into the courtyard. He concealed himself in his disappearing fog and made his way to the doors when he was stopped.

"You! Come out of hiding! I know you are hiding yourself. Come out now and I will grant you clemency. Turn back now or die!" it was Duke, apprentice to the Captain of the Guard.

Joey walked onward as Duke yelled more and more until he attacked Joey. To his surprise, he was thrown back by Joey's immense power and this attracted more guards. The fight raged on and on until Joey was completely inundated by all the force out against him. He stumbled and Duke forced him to the ground, with his sword pressed against Joey's neck.

"Now I will show you no mercy."

"Please don't kill me. I'm just an orphaned teen lookin' for someone. Please let me into the palace. I havta see! Augh! Let me go!"

"No. I know about you. You are a tomb raider and you're here to kill the Pharaoh. This I won't allow!" Duke raised his sword. "DIE!"

"No!" yelled a voice. "Stop Duke. You know that treasonous swine like him are to be left to me."

"Yes, Your Eminence. Please take him and do what you wish, High Priest." Duke backed off and threw Joey to the High Priest.

As the two walked down the halls together Joey noticed it was the man in _that dream_. "You! I knew I'd find you." Joey whispered followed by a hard knee in his ribs.

"Shut up! You are to be judged by the Sennen Item council. You will be punished." Seto stated. But then he looked into Joey's honey-brown eyes and gasped as he tossed Joey on the hard alabaster floor. "You! The one I dream of, who are you and why do you cast visions of yourself into my head?" he uttered as he gripped his hair as if these visions caused him pain.

"I'd like to ask you the same question. I came here to find that answer, and here I am, but I'm obviously not getting an answer that easily. Ack!" Joey was being blunt when he felt a golden object press against his throat. It was like a dagger with wings on the ends like an ax.

"Shut your yap, mutt, and let me talk. The Pharaoh is coming."

Yami strode down the hall and he saw the two men he was looking for. "Seto, is this the intruder who wanted my death?"

"No! I didn't want to kill you I swear I just wanted to find ACK!" Joey disobeyed Seto's orders about staying quiet and paid for it.

"No, Yami, he just wanted to find someone. But I sense a great power within him. I would like to take him on as my apprentice."

"Your wish shall be granted. Train him to be a priest. He may be useful to our cause." He sighed. "The Atlanteans aren't pushing back any time soon. We need all the help we can get. If he doesn't cooperate, do what you wish with him. Brain wash him, kill him, boil him in hot oil for all I care, just make him an ally."

"Yes of course." And with that the two groups parted their separate ways.

After a while, Seto let go of Joey and gave him a new set of clothes. "You are most fortunate that the Pharaoh takes a great liking to you, or you would be dead."

"At lest I found you."

"How many times must I tell you to shut up? I want you to never bring it up again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Seto." Joey had made the mistake of not calling him by his title and got a beating equal to a pistol-whipping upside the head.

"Never call me 'Seto'. Always by my title or just plain 'sir' will suffice. I trust you won't ever make that mistake again?"

"No 'sir' I won't."

"Good dog."

* * *

Well I told you that one would be a bit long haha

Oh and I got my FIRST REVIEW that's not by me

Much thankies .


	9. A near death experience

Whew this is the longest thing ive evr tried writing! Oh and I GOT 2nd IN MY FORENSICS COMPETITION DIVISION! duz happy dance yaaaaaaaay!

* * *

Months had gone by and little by little Joey had made progress. He learned how not to use his power in combat, he learned strategic military maneuvers, and he also gained the trust of everyone in the palace. That is… except for Seto. Even after 5 months, he still had to call him 'sir'. Seto kept on telling him that he is being gracious to Joey, and Seto was right. He made Joey bump up a few scales. In just five months, Joey went from something to the equivalent of a Private (scrubbing the entire palace with a toothbrush), to something the equivalent of a Sergeant First Class (making many potions and reciting few and far between incantations). Joey did all right, but now it is time for another lesson.

"Wakey wakey wakey! C'mon, you said that you would teach me that powder that allows you to see other spirits! C'mon get UP!" Joey tugged at Seto's arm, dropping onto the floor. "Hey c'mon that's not funny, sir. Please get up? Seto this isn't funny!"

No answer, even after he defied the High Priest's strict rules of never under any circumstances call him by name. This scared Joey more than anything. He put Seto back up on the bed and ran to find Yami and the rest of the Sennen Council.

"It's a deep sleep potion. Simple, yet powerful. He'll be out until tomorrow at the very least." Mahado gave a very precise diagnosis of the situation. "He ingested the potion last night, though. That's for sure."

"I don' care what it is! I wanna find out who did this. I say we start lookin'. Who's with me?" Joey stood in a gallant pose and pointed towards the exit. Everyone, surprisingly, followed him.

"Ok, Pharaoh, wadda we do?" Joey questioned.

"Hmm… I'll go with Mahado to the courtyard. Akhenaden and Shada go to the throne room. Isis, head to the kitchen. Joey, you go with Isis." And everyone said in unison "Yes".

As everyone spread out, they scanned their eyes for anything that looked suspicious. Nothing was left behind when keeping their eyes peeled for clues.

In the hallway, Joey got a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

"Hey, Isis? I'm going back to Seto's chamber. I don't feel comfortable like this. Something is going wrong. Say, keep lookin' okay? I gotta settle this!"

"Sure go on ahead."

Man, the Pharaoh just had to make them search the kitchen, which was at the OPPOSITE END of Seto's chambers. Jeez….

Joey was almost there when meanwhile, Isis discovered something in the kitchen. It was a note that stated something in sloppy handwriting, as if the person writing was rushing. It saida short but to the point stantement: "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Isis knew immediately what it was. She gripped it in her hand and ran to catch up to Joey.

Joey reached Seto's room and saw a horrible sight. A man stood over Seto with a sharp knife and almost pluged it into him when Joey yelled in anger.

"NO!" Joey lunged at the assailant. The man didn't even get a second thought when he was blown against the wall by one of Joey's _ka_ blasts, now enforced with his Red Eyes. The man hit the wall then hit the floor with a thud and a groan.

Everyone ran to the site when they heard Joey's cry of desperation. Isis began to pray for Joey's well-being, wondering if he had been hurt, or worse. When everyone reached their destination, they asked simultaneously versions of 'what happened?'.

"Joey? What did you do?" Yami eyed the mangled body before him.

"He tried to kill Seto. See the knife?" he pointed out what he deemed 'exhibit A'. then he turned to the assailant. "Who sent you? Was it Dartz? Tell. Me. Now." Joey grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"I'll never tell."

The man slipped something into his mouthy and died instantly.

"Dammit… I coulda used 'im…" Joey sighed. He sat down and continued. "Hey, you guys should go and do what you guys were doin' today. I'll stay with Seto. Go on, guys. We'll be okay."

"Of course," Yami replied. "We owe you one, Joey. You saved Seto's life. This we will remember."

And to Joey's astonishment, disregarding any royal etiquette, Yami bowed slightly before Seto's hero.

After many hours, Seto began to stir. He opened his eyes, tried to focus, and then sat up. To his wonder, his vassal sat before him, beaming a bright smile at him. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh… Joey, what happened? Oh man, I don't feel well." Seto almost collapsed. Joey caught him, and set him on the bed.

"You need to rest, okay? You had a hard day yesterday. You almost died. An assassin slipped a deep sleep potion in your wine and came back the next morning and tried to kill you." Joey had a serious look on his face. Then his face perked up with a smart and sassy look on his face. "Oh and by the way, I saved your life."

"What the hell? You lie."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes you are, you little demon. You lie through your teeth! Don't lie to your master."

"But I'm not!" Joey had a child-like pout on his face.

"He's telling the truth"

"Huh? Yami? What are you doing here? You have work to- what did you just say?" Seto looked wide eyed.

"He saved your life. Gods' honor. But you're right. I have work. Good day, Seto." And with that Yami left.

After Yami had left, Seto spoke up. "So I guess you're not lying, Joey. But you despise me. Why did you do it?"

"I don't hate you, sir. I just find you difficult. It's just-"

"Seto"

"What? What is it, sir?"

"Not 'sir'. 'Seto'. Call me 'Seto.'"

"Ya mean it?"

"I do."

"Sweet. Seto, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Don't push it."

"Okay, fine. I won't. But back to business, you still need to teach me how to make that powder that helps you to see the dead…"

"Oh, Gods. This is going to be a helluva day."

* * *

Woohoo

Oh ya!

Another chapter down

Plenty more to come and go

Plz review me more

Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Oh man…… so thoz r the side affects of Mountain Dew after 9…..

heeeeeeeeeeee……..


	10. Visiting the family

**.../sigh/...** it's finally here…….. My 10th chapter it feels so good…….

Oh and I placed 2nd in my school talent show... /**duz happy dance/...**

And……. For the coup de grace……. I'm gonna graduate VALEDICTORIAN!

/bishies give her applause/

**Seto:** **she grew up so quickly……. TT**

**Marik and Bakura: that's our girl!**

**Joey: wut the heck is a val-e-dic-tore-ee-un?**

/bishies do a face plant/

* * *

Seto and Yami were sitting in the courtyard, enjoying the silence. It's been ages since they've spent time together like this, ever since the Pharaoh got engaged five months ago. A flock of herons became startled by their presence and flew away. But they just sat there, taking in the sunshine and wading their feet into the water, their feet swaying back and forth, back and forth. After a while, Yami looked at Seto and said, "Has it really gotten this far?"

"What do you mean? What's gone far?" Seto replied.

"I mean… I'm engaged, the war has not gotten any better, and, well, we're drifting away from each other aren't we?"

"No! Of course not! Even though we don't have the… uh… benefits we used to have, you are still the best friend I could ever have. You have been there for me. And not only you, but everyone else, too. I belong here with you, with Isis, with Mahado, Shada…." Seto rambled on.

"Joey?"

"What?"

"Joey. You mean Joey, too, right?" Yami's face twisted into a devilish smirk. "I see the way you look at him. You are starting to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him arrrrrrrrrrrrren't yoooooooooooou?" He slurred his words to make them last longer for effect, and the effect started making Seto's cheeks blush.

"Well of course I'm starting to like the guy. He saved my life, even though I swear he despises me." He sighed.

"Well, care to test that theory?" Yami asked, his game face on.

"Uh oh. What are you planning," Seto made a super illegal move of touching the pharaoh, and worse, gave him a noogie, "you sly dog?"

"Owowowowowowowowow! What I'm saying is that I'm giving you your one-week pass out side of the castle to visit your brother, and I want you to take Joey with you."

"Oh no. I am NOT taking the mutt to see my brother! Have you seen his stomach? He'll eat me out of house and home! Not to mention rip the house to shreds…."

"You are taking him, and that's an order." Yami said in his official Pharaoh voice.

"Damn." Seto muttered under his breath.

Yami kissed Seto gently on the forehead. "You'll live."

Seto walked out of the courtyard and into the palace. He had a smile on his face, for he was about to go see his brother, his pride and joy. He hated being so far away, but he had to help his empire, and Mokuba understood that. Mokuba can't leave the Lord's mansion, otherwise it would be like abandoning his title and his father, even though he didn't like his father. So they see each other twice a year and relish every moment as if it were their last.

Mahado saw Seto walk down the hall and recognized that look. "Going to see your brother?"

Seto nodded, not wanting to disturb his peaceful area.

"Great! We'll see you in a week then." Mahado smiled in suit because he felt Seto's happiness, even though the Pharaoh told him and the rest of the council that he'd send him off today with Joey.

When Seto got to Joey's room, he gently shook him and when he didn't wake up, he decided to persuade him.

"Mmmmm….. Is that fresh fruit I smell?" Joey mumbled.

"I'll give you some if you wake up and get dressed…"

"Ok I'm up. Now where's the fruit?"

Seto tossed him a melon slice. "Come on. We are going somewhere today."

"Where're we goin'?"

"To my house in Thebes to see my little brother."

"You gotta little bro? Cool."

"Let's go."

They walked out of the palace and into an open field. Seto began to recite an incantation that Joey had never heard before. Then they disappeared.

The two arrive immediately in Thebes and began their journey to the Lord's house.

They struck up a good conversation while on their travel. "So how'd you do that teleport-thingy I saw before we left?" Joey asked.

"It's an official pass to leave the palace by the Pharaoh himself. As you know, once you're here, you don't leave? Well, this incantation allows you to pass through without any trouble."

"Cool! Where can I learn it?"

"Only the highest ranking officers can learn it."

"Oh." At this, Joey's proverbial dog ears drooped. "So I won't be able to see Tristan for a long time, won't I?"

"Well, maybe I can work something out. It has been a while. And you've made extraordinary progress. So….."

Joey hugged Seto tightly. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Too tight, world getting dark, can't breathe…"

"Whoops, sorry."

"You had better thank the gods that we weren't in public when you did that. Otherwise, I would have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wanna bet?"

They had talked for so long that they didn't even realize they had reached their destination. Seto felt another hug, this one a little warmer and not as playful. He returned the hug, for he knew who it was.

"It's been so long, Mokuba."

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too. And look at you! You have grown. I must request the gods to stop feeding you…."

"Hey!" Mokuba squealed as Seto messed with his brother's hair. "Uh, Seto? Who is that?"

"This is my friend/vassal Joey. He saved my life, so treat him well."

"WOW! You must be the coolest guy on earth! You saved my big brother, Thank you!"

"World getting dark, can't breathe." Joey coughed.

"Oops, sorry Joey." Mokuba apologized to his big brother's savior.

"Mokuba, it's getting late. We should go to bed."

"Awwww. But I'm not tired." Mokuba yawned.

"Yes you are. Now off you go." Seto scolded his brother lightly.

"Hey, Seto, I'll catch up. I'm just gonna admire the scenery here a little while longer."

"Don't stay up too late or you'll miss breakfast." Seto said.

"Ok."

After a few hours, Seto was sound asleep. Then the door crept open. It was a very tired Joey, his eyes barely opened. And not noticing a thing, he climbed into bed with Seto and fell asleep, both people not knowing the other was there.

Morning came with a large "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" ringing throughout the walls of Seto's home. Joey woke up and asked, "What's wrong, Seto? Is there something- WHAT THE HELL! Eek!"

"Out out out out out! What in the gods' names were you thinking, sleeping with me?"

"I didn't know! Honest! I was tired and I collapsed on the fist bed I sa-a-aw—goodnight." Joey tried to fight the sleepiness, but it was too much for him, and he fell with a _thud_ back on the bed.

Seto got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast when Mokuba came up asking, "What was the scream all about?"

"Guess who I found all cuddled up to me this morning?"

"Was it the Pha-raoh?" Mokuba playfully asked, swinging his hips when he felt a dull _whap_ upside the head.

"Shut up, ya little pest. C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay. But what about Joey?"

"Hmm…Guess he'll miss breakfast…"

* * *

**.../Sigh/...** that felt good.

My 10th chapter

I still only hav two reveiews that don't come from me

So PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ revew


	11. Taking a look at the past

OMG

I'm so sorry!

It's been 2 whole weeks!

Well, I went on my class trip and I havta write something for my graduation and I'm just all messed up so…

I'll try my best punches fist into air and hits her bed owwwwwwwwwww…….

* * *

Joey woke up at what would probably be around noon or one 'o clock. He came down and saw Seto and Mokuba eating their meal, still thinking it's breakfast time.

"Wow! What a selection! You guys eat this stuff for breakfast?" Joey asked.

"Uh, Joey? It's not breakfast. It's lunch. You missed breakfast."

"See? What did I tell you? Stay up too late and you miss breakfast." Seto retorted.

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up? This is so unfair!" Joey whined. If he had ears and a tail, his ears would droop and his tail would be between his legs.

"Consider it payback for sleeping with me. That was careless….."

"Yeah, Joey! And besides, Seto's bed is reserved for someone else, wink wink!" Mokuba added.

Seto slapped his brother playfully upside the head (if you could call it playful). "What did I tell you about those vulgar comments? I swear, you hang around the hand-maids too much. They spread all that gossip. It's ruining you. Now go do something productive for once and go play outside. I want some peace and quiet. You know, it makes me wonder sometimes why I even bother with you."

Mokuba gave Seto the cutest little look he could deal out. "Because you love me and you do anything for me and 'cause you're my _idol_?"

"Yea yea yea, I love you too. Now go play."

"OK!" Mokuba said as he scampered off outside and played with his toys and games.

Joey smiled at their little spat and wondered about his own family. /Will I ever see them again/ he sighed /Nah, prob'ly not. My life is here now. I'm sure they'd be proud of me wherever they are, here in Egypt or up in the heavens watching me./ His stomach murmured and made Joey think of different thoughts. /Oh, Gods, I'm sooooooooooo hungry. Good thing there's lunch…/

Seto sensed Joey's hunger pains (or more or less heard them) and said, "Would you like to sit down. I'm certain you are hungry. You did miss breakfast after all."

Joey sat down, broke some bread, and talked as he munched on his meal. "Oh, and whose fault would that be for not waking me? Payback my ass…"

"All right, all right. I apologize for not waking you. But that scared the living daylights out of me when I saw you. But anyway, why don't we strike up a new subject?"

"Sure. So, Seto, how did Mokuba and you get to have such a huge mansion? I mean, no offense, but there is no fucking way your little brother is Lord of all Thebes. That's impossible." Joey said with a full mouth.

Seto chuckled at Joey's remark and answered him. "Our father is Lord of Thebes. Not Mokuba. Gods forbid the day Mokuba would rule a major city. That would be damn near suicidal."

"So do you know where your father is?" Joey asked.

"I could care less."

"Why is that? Do you not like your dad or somethin'?"

"It's not that I hate him, but… Well, our mom died when Mokuba was born and after that he swallowed himself up with his work and became quite a tyrant. The Pharaoh was not partial to him either. So when he went off to fight in the war against the Atlanteans, we didn't really care that much. We liked the peaceful scenery for a change. Soon after, Yami wished for me to take on the responsibility of the Sennen Rod. So there you go. My life in a nutshell. Now you go. Where's your family?"

Joey took a deep breath to gather his thought together. He was always uneasy about his family. "Well, I was in your usual poor but happy family growing up in a remote village with my mom, my dad, and my little sister. I was 4 when Serenity was born. That's when Dad went off to join the fight in the war and left us. We did just fine, living by ourselves, our friends wanting to help. When I was almost ten, Atlantean soldiers overran our village and took away my family. I am possibly the sole survivor of my village. I wandered the desert for weeks, begging and stealing my food. One day I came across raiders with immense power in their arsenal. This is the day I discovered my gifts in its entirety, or so I think, I don't know. I killed every one of those raiders with my bare hands and it left me tired. I wandered into Memphis, passed out form hunger, and when I woke up, Tristan was by my side. At the time, he lived with an old merchant. A coupl'a months later, the old man died and we lived in the house. Then I got strange visions that compelled me to come here. That's my end of the story."

"Hmm, your story is much more interesting than mine. That's quite unusual. Anyway, are you enjoying yourself here?" Seto continued.

"Yea, I like it here. You know, you could use a little…" Joey rambled on about the interior of the house and before they knew it, they had talked about random subjects all day.

It had gotten late and Joey decided to stay up again. He liked to gather his thoughts as he gazed up at the stars. They were awe-inspiring. Dazzling. Alluring. And without even thinking about it, he began to sing.

" Goodnight, my someone,

Goodnight, my love,

Sleep tight, my someone,

Sleep tight, my love.

Our star is shining its brightest light,

For goodnight, my love, for goodnight.

Sweet dreams be yours, dear,

If dreams there be,

Sweet dreams to carry you close to me,

I wish they may, and I wish they might,

Now goodnight my someone, goodnight…"

Joey was interrupted by Seto, who was struck dumb by Joey's lovely voice and tender countenance as he gazed up at those stars with hope in his eyes. Without thinking, he sat down by Joey and asked, "Where did you learn that wonderful song?"

"Every night, when I was little, my mom sang a lullaby of our choice. She sang all sorts of tales. Of love, death, war, heroes, monsters, and many other things. She was the greatest storyteller I've ever known. That song was Serenity's favorite. I always thought it was mushy when I was a kid, but now I know why she loved it so much. It's a beautiful song."

"Can you finish it? I know you weren't finished. Please finish it. It really is a beautiful song. You must have inherited your mother's voice."

"Uh, ok. Let's see… where was I? Oh, yea!

True love can be whispered from heart to heart,

When lovers are parted, they say,

But I must depend on a wish and a star,

As long as my heart doesn't know who you are.

Sweet dreams be yours, dear,

If dreams there be,

Sweet dreams to carry you close to me,

I wish they may, and I wish they might,

Now goodnight, my someone, good night.

Goodnight, goodnight."

As Joey finished his song, he glanced down at Seto, who had fallen fast asleep on Joey's lap. For a second, Joey gazed at him, his eyes soft now, his brow not furrowed with thought, his complexion pale in the moonlight.

And with his natural attempt at ruining a fantastic mood he added in silently, "Now look who's sleepin' wit who?"

* * *

Now I feel good about myself

My lazy,

Non-writing,

Procrastinating mood

Is officially gone ()


	12. A happy beginning with a sad ending

This is my 2nd chapter im writing this weekend

It appears my lazy, procrastinating self…

…and I HATE procrastinating…

…has decided to write another chapter!

So enjoy! OR ELSE!

* * *

The week went by, and Joey had the time of his life. He played games like he used to when he was but a child and he also got to know the true Seto in his mind. He didn't think much, he wasn't as stressed with what was going on in the outside world. Joey saw that Seto was that care-free child that Joey wanted to see.

But days went bye and they had to return to the palace. They said their dear good-byes to Mokuba and the other servants. When they reached the palace, an extremely warm welcome came from the council. Streamers were thrown and sprightly music was played upon their arrival. The look on the Pharaoh's face gave away the fact that _he _planned this little escapade of his. Apart from running an empire currently in a time of war, Yami was known to make his rule as Pharaoh a strict one, but loved to make it the least bit fun.

Seto and Joey gazed at the marvels before their eyes and all Seto could say was, "Well, this is awkward. Uh, Pharaoh? What's the meaning for this occasion?"

"This isn't _your_ celebration, dear Seto. The world doesn't revolve around you. Now who does it revolve around?"

"You. Yes, yes, I know. You never get tired of that phrase, do you?"

"No, I don't. I shall hold onto it until the day I die. It is quite funny."

With this little spat going on between the two, they didn't notice Joey, who, up until now, was in a daze at all of the decorations. Deciding to interrupt them, he asked, "Uh, yea. Well then if the decorations aren't for him then who are they for? I can't think of anybody."

Isis hit Joey on the head and fumed. "Joey, you are so dense! Look around you. _We _made the decorations. So it's not for us. Only _two_ people came back. And if the party is _not _for _Seto, _then _who_ is it for?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…." Joey looked about the room to see who was missing. "Rashid?"

Yami chortled at Joey's absent-mindedness. That and the smoke spewing out of the ears of his new bride. When he could control himself, he enlightened Joey of the situation. "Joey, the party is not for Rashid. It is for you. An anonymous source sent me a letter last week that said it was your birthday today."

"Really? There's only a few people who know my birthday. And the two closest to here must be… Oh man! This is so cool!" Joey exclaimed.

"You mean you know who sent the letter? Who was it Joey?" Shada inquired.

Joey panicked for a moment and brought up one of teacher's lessons. _Lie_. "Uh, wait, no, I don't know. I just remembered that the person I'm talkin' about was killed in the war." Whew. That was close. If Yami found out he was taught by the great Bakura and Marik themselves, he'd be French fried Joey (boiled in hot oil)!

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. But! Now is a time for celebration!" Yami went from a somber to a cheerful mood. Out of the ordinary…

Seto had the slightest smirk on his face and from the moment Joey saw that look he got very suspicious. "What's wit dat look on your face? Yer up to somethin'."

"You are right. I am. They planned this all week and I took you away so they could get it done without you noticing. You must be the nosiest person in the whole entire palace! Not only are we having this party for you, but we also have a present."

"Oooooooo, PRESENT! Gimme gimme gimme! What is it?"

Yami spoke up, trying to calm down his friend and said, "This has been the first time in three years that you have not celebrated your birthday with Tristan, yes?"

Joey nodded.

"Well, then you may take up a week's time to go visit him."

Joey nearly fainted at his Pharaoh's words. "You mean it? So what you said last week about going to see him was true after all, Seto?"

Seto smiled.

Joey danced around the room, squealing like a kid in a candy store. He hugged everyone in sight, thanking everyone at least three or four times, it depends on how many times he felt like jumping up and down.

Hours later, after the wine was poured, the food was served, after the dancing and singing, and everyone had fallen asleep, Joey sat on the balcony, gazing at the stars again. Seto came to sit beside him as usual. "Thank you. For everything I mean. I mean it, Seto. I owe you everything."

"How so?" Seto asked.

"That day at the gate, the appearance of the Pharaoh, training me… you saved my life countless amounts of times." Joey explained.

Seto spoke words Joey, and even he, thought he'd never say. "You save my life every day, Joey. You are the best friend I've ever had. You've brought out the child that I lost within me so many years ago. Y- you can ask anyone. They hav- they haven't seen me this happy in years." Seto blushed at his remark, but since it was so dark outside, and the fact that everyone had at least one glass of wine, covered up the true blush behind the mask.

"Well then, I guess we're even?" Joey jumped down off of the ledge and onto the balcony and held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Seto jumped down in suit and shook his hand.

When morning came, everyone wished Joey a safe journey and watched as he disappeared to his destination. When Joey was completely out of sight, Seto grimaced.

"What is wrong, Seto? Are you hurt?" Yami asked with the utmost concern.

"Something is out of place. I sense great sorrow ahead of us."

The sun had yet begun to set upon Joey's return back to the palace. Everyone was stunned to know that Joey had returned. It had not even been a day and yet he was permitted to stay a whole week? Something was wrong. Everyone on the Council knew it.

Joey stood like a dead man at the gates, his face pale, his eyes red from anger and tears. When Seto saw this, he darted out to Joey as fast as he could. When Joey saw that Seto was running towards him, he fell to his knees and cried out as if the world were coming to an end. When Seto reached him, Joey grabbed onto his robes for dear life and cried bitter tears into his master.

Seto didn't know what had hit him. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, holding Joey like he would hold a precious object, not to be let go from his arms. He stroked Joey's hair in an effort to comfort him. He scolded himself when he realized he was doing this with no reason why. So he asked Joey, "Joey, what happened? Are you hurt? Why are you crying? Please tell me."

Joey wailed like a widow who lost her husband in battle. "They killed him! They killed him! He didn't even get a fair trial. They just-" and with that Joey was racked with sobs once more.

By this time, everyone was gathered around the gates wondering what had caused Joey such pain.

"Please, Joey. You are not speaking clearly. Show me."

Joey placed his palm on Seto's chest and flashed him horrible memories of that morning.

Flashback

Joey walked in with his usual smile and said, "Tristan! I'm home! I made it and I'm getting so much stronger I-" then he paused.

Tristan was nowhere to be found. So Joey started looking. With his gift to see the past and present of any object he touched, he touched everything. The doors, the floors, the pots and pans, the cups and plates, the bed, the chairs, and the table, but all he could see were things like Tristan eating, sleeping and other such things.

Joey checked Tristan's shop, but it was only an empty spot where it once was.

He went back to the house and searched his powers even deeper. Now it became clear as if it were happening then and there. Someone knocked on the wall and Tristan went to see who it was. It was a man, a ragged man in need of shelter. Tristan greeted him and helped him inside. What Tristan didn't see was the weapon concealed under the man's cloak. He gave the man a meal and soon after the man left.

Joey then looked into the next day when guards stormed the house and seized Tristan by the arm. They had told him that he was charged with harboring a spy and thus had committed treason. Joey followed the memories outside to where Tristan was taken. Soon after, he was on display to the public, ready for execution. Joey cried out to the memory as if it was still real but no one heard him. Joey had to break away from the frightful images as the guard's sword had been raised high into the air, with the tip glinting in the sun.

The images filled him with rage and he lashed out, not caring if he was hurt or if anyone saw or heard him. He cried for a long time on the bed that they once slept in. once he realized it was getting late, he made the effort of seeking human comfort, namely, Seto.

End Flashback

"My life is no longer worth living. I want to end this torment." Joey said as he backed away from Seto. Joey took his knife out of his sleeve, raised it high into the air and-

Seto blocked Joey's assault on himself with the Sennen Rod, now wielding it skillfully like a dagger. He tore the knife away from Joey and held him tightly as he began to cry once more.

"You're an idiot, Joey! Why did you do that? Why would you say such a thing? I'm here to bring you guidance and light  
and-" then Seto pulled Joey into a passionate kiss.

Joey didn't know why Seto did that. Was it because Seto loved him? Right now, he didn't care. He kissed Seto back just as passionately, desperately trying to fill the gap in his heart. When the two broke away from the kiss, Joey collapsed. Seto caught him and embraced him tightly and the carried Joey inside to rest his weary heart.

* * *

Oh ya! How was that?

I did about 3000 words this weekend

My heart is pure again with no thoughts of procrastination

But then again…

I HAVTA WRITE MY CLASS HISTORY!

/faints from shock/


	13. Destiny

Well, all thoughts of graduating are swirling through my hed

That and we just finished our finals

I got 100's on 2/5 of them (going for 3/5 as I havnt seen but 2 of them)

And im also getting ready to go to GERMANY!

YAY

* * *

Darkness. Emptiness. Loneliness. Should I wake up? Why should I even bother? So alone. So very alone…

These were thoughts churning in his mind as he slept a deep, but not so peaceful sleep. He lay in Seto's chambers with everyone gathered around him.

Mahado checked his pulse and felt his forehead. "He should be all right. This is a trauma induced sleep, so it is only up to Joey when he wants to wake up, if at all."

Seto balled his hand into a fist. "Don't say that, Mahado. Joey knows we care about him. He has to wake up sometime." Then he turned to Joey and took his hand. "Please wake up, Joey. I can't bear to see you like this."

Shada had not been paying much attention to Seto, but instead studied on Mahado's comments. "Seto?"

"Yes? What is it, Shada?"

"I've been thinking. With all of the trauma Joey has been through, even if he wakes up, do you think his mind can handle his memories of all of us?"

"What are you saying?" Seto asked.

"What I am saying is… what if does not remember us? What is all of this trauma erased his memories of the past years he's been with us. How do you think-"

Shada was cut off by the wave of Seto's hand. "Please," he implored, "speak no more of it. I need to be alone."

"Of course. Come, everyone. Let us leave those two be for now." Yami declared as he began to walk out of the room.

Hours after everyone had gone, Seto still spoke warm and gentle words to Joey, all the while still holding his hand. "Joey, no matter what happens, I won't leave your side until you wake up. I have waited three days now, and I don't plan on giving up. There are people who care about you here. _I _care about you. Just open your eyes and sit up and we can have our lives back. It won't be just like before, but we can help you. Joey if you would wake up now, there is not a thing in the world I wouldn't do for you."

He sighed. He knew very well Joey wouldn't wake up. Tristan's death was far too much for him. Seto's mind wandered off into better times, when they were back in Thebes underneath the stars. He began to sing.

"Goodnight, my someone,

Goodnight, my love,

Sleep tight, my someone,

Sleep tight my love,

Our st-"

Seto stopped in mid line as he saw something that made his stomach turn upside-down. Joey was stirring. He also began to open his eyes. "Mother?" Joey asked. It was a good assumption, seeing as how it was his mom's song but…

Seto's eyes widened. /Maybe he _doesn't_ remember me/ he thought. "Joey! Joey, no, I'm not your mother. It's me, Seto. Please say you remember me."

"Seto?"

"Yes! Yes, you do remember! Oh, thank the gods!" Seto exclaimed as he hugged Joey tightly. He only broke away when he felt tears run down Joey's face.

Joey stood up. "I'm such an idiot. Why did I try to kill myself? I heard you speak to me. I didn't know who you were at the time, but why did you stay beside me? Why?"

"Were you not paying attention the day before you left? I said that you were the best friend I ever had, Joey. Must I repeat myself?" Seto cupped Joey's face into his hands. "Listen, I know that Tristan's death is hard for you, but I also know that the gods are not punishing you. They did not make plans for his death. They made plans for your life. Why else do we have that same premonition that refuses to leave us? It is because the gods will it to happen someday."

Joey turned his head away in disgust. He felt his anger rising. "I don't know about you, but I _do_ think it's a punishment, Seto. The gods could have very well carried out this plan without having to let him die."

Seto spun Joey around so that their eyes met. "I know it is part of the plan because of the dream. Every day it haunted me. I took potions to suppress it, but they never worked. On the day I met you, my head was flooded with the same dream, only now, I began to sense things within them." He touched Joey's face, "I could _feel_ the touch of your tender skin." He stared with great intensity into Joey's eyes. "I could _see_ your soul through those honey colored eyes." He rested his head on Joey's shoulder and breathed deeply. "I could _smell_ your robes, smothered in holy incense." He placed a hand on Joey's chest. "I could _hear_ your heart beat. And I could _taste_," he kissed Joey, "your tongue, sweet from fresh dates. I could sense all of these things. And with every passing day I grew more in love. So you see, it's not a punishment, it's destiny."

Joey turned away once more in an effort to not let Seto see the blush on his face. Although it was not a blush of someone equally in love, but a blush of embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that. Not now. Maybe not ever. Are you mad at me?"

Seto embraced him once again in a warm and friendly manner, not in a lustful or passionate way, and Joey noticed it. "No, of course I'm not angry with you. Say, Joey, would you like to take a small vacation away from all of these thoughts?"

"Sure, but how do I do that?"

Just then Isis walked into the room and greeted them cheerfully. "Helloo! I hear people stirring. That must mean Joey is awake now! Would you like me to…..to…..uh… should I come back later?"

The two broke away when they realized that they were still hugging each other. Then Seto spoke, trying to get her off of that subject quickly. "No, you're fine. Good timing, in fact. Joey, would you follow Isis to the bath?"

"Uwhaaa! No! No fucking way, no! I ain't taking a bath with…… with….. _women_. Are you insane?" Joey exclaimed.

Seto laughed out loud at the fact that Joey has never let a woman bathe him. He does it all the time. Seto was puzzled that Joey would turn down this offer. "Here. Take this." It was a towel, knowing that Joey would be utterly embarrassed for a woman to see him.

"I said 'NO'!"

"Fine. I will level with you. If you do this and don't feel 100 better, you can punch me."

"Until you're black and blue?"

"Maybe not that much, but you get the idea."

"OK, fine. I'll go."

Isis was happy to hear that, for she was growing quite impatient. "Finally! Come with me. My handmaidens and I will tend to you." Isis grabbed Joey by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

Joey was fuming at Seto's little scheme and said, "You better get a portrait of yourself, 'cause when I'm done with ya, you'll make babies cry……"

* * *

Heehee, another day with the girls…….

I'm much too mean to him…..

I'll make it up to Joey somehow…. NAH!

Oh and I never thought I'd make Kaiba say 'destiny'

/**laughs so hard she cries**/


	14. Love had, love lost, and love found

Hello everybody!

I just got back from my trip and I was totally amazed!

It was……so……F-ing……COOL!

Ok so now I'm back on track….. let's see how Joey likes to spend a day with the girls……

* * *

Joey did not like this plan at all. He just couldn't believe Seto would spring this on him. And what was worse, all of the girls were giggling at him. Usually he'd pour on the charm, but this was totally embarrassing, having to wrap a towel around _your_ waist when all the other men the girls bathed were completely……completely…….never mind. The point is is that Joey didn't stop blushing until he got into the water and Isis's handmaidens stopped giggling at him. 

He felt a little better when Isis came in and told the girls to "work their magic." She followed in grabbing a cloth and started to scrub the remaining blood out of Joey's fingernails.

"So, do you feel any better yet?" she asked.

"NO! I'm in a room surrounded by women and I'm almost….ahem. Anyway, it's like my worst nightmare!" Joey began speaking louder and louder as he said that.

All the girls giggled at him.

"Why are they laughing? Do they think I'm funny or something?" Joey asked Isis all the while blushing.

One of the ladies- a pale and small, shy looking creature- stepped out of the sea of girls (well, to Joey it was a sea, there were only about four of them) and said with a very embarrassed face, "We don't think of you as funny. We, we think- no I can't say it-"

The rest of the group urged her on.

"But we think you're….. cute?"

Joey felt like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. They were just as shy as he was. Well, at least that girl was. He started to think that Seto was right. He didn't feel too bad, but it didn't make him feel better instantaneously either. Anyway way you were to put it though, Joey would have to go along with it.

He nearly jumped out of the water when one of the girls yelled at the top of her lungs, "Oh! I'm so sorry! We've been completely rude to you! My name is Anzu. This is Shizuka (the shy one), and this is Mai (a flirt). You know Lady Isis, don't you?"

"Yea I know her. Hey, uh, next time, try not to give me a heart attack, okay?" Joey panted.

"Sorry."

"S'ok."

All of the girls flocked around Joey and made light conversation as they scrubbed his arms and back, and Shizuka washed his hair. Mai and Anzu were fighting over who got to do his legs (gulp), but Joey volunteered to do that particular area himself.

About an hour went by when the girls saw that Joey wasn't being that funny charming cutie that he was for the past forty-five minutes. "Hey, Joey, is there something wrong? Are you sick?" Shizuka asked.

Joey noticed the concern in her eyes. /Wow. She reminds me a lot about my little sister. I guess I should ask them, but would they understand/

Joey looked up at everyone and sighed. "Have you ever loved somebody so much you think you're gonna pass out and then all of the sudden he just disappears from your life forever?" He didn't expect anyone to answer.

After a while of silence it was Mai who said, "Yes."

Joey looked puzzled. "Yes what?"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"I mean, yes, I did know someone like that. He was a fish monger. Every time he did so much as hold my hand I melted. And then one day, when I went to the fish market, he wasn't there anymore. The other men said he went to Carthage. I never saw him again. Tall, muscular, straight nose, golden hair, and a voice like ambrosia to the ears, and eyes like the ocean."

Anzu's hair stood on end. "WOAH! Hold on there! Are you talking about the one that would always compliment you on your dress and would hold you by the waist like this?" she demonstrated.

"Are we talking about the same person here?" Mai asked.

"He always liked my hair ribbon." Shizuka said.

And then it hit them all like a metal baseball bat.

And this they yelled so the whole palace could hear, "MEN ARE ALL PIIIIIIIIIIGS!"

From across the palace into the courtyard, Seto and Yami were discussing the war over some wine when they heard that.

"Those ladies figured out about that man-whore fishmonger I assume?" Yami said in a matter-of-factly tone.

All Seto could say was, "Mmmhmmm."

Back to the main part of the chapter……

Joey snapped out of his pensive mood immediately and burst out laughing. They did understand a way, and that him feel all better. He dunked his face underwater to get himself to stop laughing and then played Prince Charming again.

"A _fish monger_? Please. You girls can do better than that. The meat vendors are the cute ones."

All of the girls made faces that said "What are you, nuts?"

"No no no. I mean it. And not just the cattle. I mean the ones with chickens and lambs, too."

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"I mean they all have their own common qualities. Cattle strong, outgoing, tough, muscleman. Lambs occasionally shy, strong but not muscular, handsome, gentle. Chickens limber, fun, quick, gentlemanly, protective. See? It's that easy. I rest my case."

All the girls were wowed by Joey's analysis. One would think they'll start fighting over the meat shopping tomorrow.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, if you don't me sayin' so, the milkmaids are the most beautiful pieces of work I've ever- OW!" Joey commented before he was slapped upside the head by Isis. "Oh, noooooow I get it. I can talk about hotties for hours but once I even mention the ladies you do all that feminist shit- excuse my language, ladies- and hit me. I'm not vulgar just honest."

"I wasn't slapping you upside the head for thinking about the ladies. I hit you for not thinking about the High Priest." Isis stated in a very moody manner.

"Hey, wait a minute. I don't like him like that. Granted, he's the best _friend_ friend I've ever had and he is kind, smart, and handsome, but I don't. Really."

The girls crossed their arms and smirked.

"I don't!"

The girls started staring.

"I can't! I just lost the love of my life, what, three days ago? I told him I didn't think I could do that again."

Isis smiled. "I know. I heard."

Joey did a faceplant. "WHAT! You were eavesdropping! That means you saw… this is why I think women are vicious creatures."

Isis giggled. "Yes I saw it."

"Saw what? Saw what?" the girls pleaded.

"Seto kissed his little pup here. And I don't mean just a peck on the cheek, either."

"Ooooooooooooo." They cooed.

"Cut it out!" Joey yelled.

The girls stopped in their tracks.

"Listen, hon, we're not trying to embarrass you, we're just having a little fun." Mai stated

"It's not so fun in my corner of the discussion."

"Joey, don't you see? He loves you. He'll do anything to make you happy." Anzu added.

"Did he say that?"

Isis smiled. "He's told just about everyone in the palace. Everyone except you, of course, but he's certainly showed it."

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do know. You're just not admitting it. Now, when Seto comes to get you I want you to………………. And then I think you'll find you're answer." Isis whispered the secret instructions to Joey very carefully.

"No! What makes you so sure? Huh?"

"Okay, Joey. If this doesn't work, you don't have to speak to me ever again. If this fails, you don't have to involve me in your life anymore if you don't want. That is how confident I am."

"Do you trust us, Joey?" Shizuka asked.

Joey stared into her eyes and soon after gave her a warm hug. He let go after a short while.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. You remind me of my baby sister so much that my mind played a trick on me. Okay. Yeah. I trust your decision." Joey replied.

About an hour later, Joey's hair had been washed, he had been clean, and he drank wine with the girls. It was almost like therapy to him and he enjoyed their counseling.

Seto walked in and asked in a playful tone, "So, do you fell 100 percent better? Or sould I brace myself?"

Joey walked briskly towards Seto and embraced him tightly. Joey kissed him with a warm love that was his and his alone. He let go of Seto and then stared into his eyes.

The girls pulled out their handkerchiefs in case they were going to cry.

"I thought you said you didn't love me."

"No, I said I wasn't ready. That was this morning. Now it's noon. I think I'm ready to love again. Women may be vicious creatures, but they always know what's best for a man, and what's best for me, we concluded, was you." And with that they kissed again with no regard for who was watching.

The only irony of this was that the happiest event of the day was to the tune of crying women (the usual tears a girl sheds during a chik flik).

* * *

Well, they had love, lost love, and found love again. 

BUT!

That's not the end

I shall give you a clue to the ending:

_Sometimes I'm EVIL by definition,  
__Yes, it's true,  
__And some of you will hate me,  
__When this story is through._

Draw that conclusion!


	15. Sorry just a little post

Sorry just a little post

I know will get pissed for me doing this w/o actually writing anything

But

I'm a little off track because my dad went into heart surgery (not serious, be sure)

So I will write next week, ok boyz and gurlz? (Well, not so sure about the boyz part but I'm sure they're there)

Don't worry

The story is churning in my mind as I write this

I'm working on it

Ja ne!


	16. Altlantis strikes the heart

Ok

I tried to work ahead of schedule

But that didn't work out .

I caught the procrastination bug

And now I'm getting off my fat ass to pick up where I left off

Enjoy!

* * *

That night, all Joey could think about was how quickly and painlessly that had happened. He couldn't believe that Seto loved him. He couldn't believe he couldn't see that Seto loved him. He couldn't believe a lot of things. Everything just swirled around his head like someone swirling a fine wine in their glass. Questions needed to be answered. Why was he suddenly in love again? 

But the one thing that perplexed him the most was….. How the hell did _they_ get a hold of the news?

On the same day Joey and Seto confessed their love to each other, they went back to Joey's room and he found a note that said:

_Congratulations on your newest love, Caspian! We expect great things from you in later times. We both sense Egypt will talk of your name for years. The man who caught the uncatchable! That's our boy. Sincerely, Red and Black._

Joey didn't believe this either. Did they just waltz right into the palace without being seen or causing any kind of commotion? Well, that's Marik and Bakura for you…

"Hmm, Joey?" Seto wondered.

"Yes?"

"What's this?"

Oh gods, no. Joey forgot one of the most important lessons: _always destroy evidence_.

He froze. There was nothing to do now but to tell Seto the truth.

"Caspian? Why is there a note addressed to someone named Cas… wait. That's the name of the highest ranking student of… of… no. No, that's not you, is it?"

"Well, I uh…"

"Is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone! I wasn't sent by them! They helped me get to where I was going. They helped me find you. I owe my life to them! Please leave them be for now. I promised. Please, don't." Joey threw himself at the mercy of his lover and felt single tears roll down unchecked by his cheeks.

Seto studied this for a while, and then bent down and hugged Joey tenderly. "Of course I won't tell the council about this. You said you weren't sent here to kill anyone. In fact, I bet they trained you to do that ka blast that saved my life that one time."

Joey nodded.

"Well then, I won't tell the council about me finding this evidence. But, if I run into Marik or Bakura, I'm telling them that you forgot one of their most important lessons I'm sure: _destroy all evidence_." Seto smirked as he watched Joey's eyes widen in happiness and fear of being lectured by his teachers.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed as he playfully punched his lover in the shoulder

"Hey. The least you could have done was eat the note." He retorted as he punched back. Seto didn't like stooping so low as to start a punching game with someone. But then again, this was Joey. Why would he care?

"How did you know that lesson?" Joey questioned. "That sounds pretty suspicious to me." He raised an eyebrow.

"A, common sense. B, even though I don't like my father, he always taught me to know my enemies well. And C, they taught you well, and you screwed up. I'm telling."

"Grrr…."

During this little playful spat, Kalim burst through the door, panting.

"Kalim, what happened?" Seto demanded.

"The Atlanteans. They've made their move. All council members must report to the Pharaoh immediately."

"Oh no. Hey! Can I come, too?" Joey asked hurriedly, knowing there was not a breath to be wasted.

"Yes. Let Joey come. He needs to know this as much as we do." Seto stated.

They raced down the hallway into the Pharaoh's private room. Nobody except council members were allowed to enter. Joey felt an extreme sense of pride swell inside him when he was given permission to step into such a sacred place. That pride quickly disappeared when he remembered why he was here.

Yami was already seated when the others came in. a map was spread out before him with Shada pointing out the fallen cities.

"We just got word that Memphis has fallen, but we don't know how many other towns and villages they have destroyed." Shada stated.

"How bad is it? The damage on Memphis?" Joey asked. He silently thanked the gods that Seto was right and that they took Tristan away before this horrible tragedy.

"The city is completely destroyed." Isis replied solemnly.

"How on earth did they get this much firepower? Atlantis may be a highly advanced civilization, but they can't possibly have that large of an army. It's an island, for Ra's sake!" Seto fumed.

"That's the problem. Seto, remember your spy a couple years ago that was executed by the Atlanteans? The only information he could give us was that their troops were headed south and will strike when the time is right?" Mahado asked.

"Yes I remember well, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Seto, I figured out the reason. Egypt wasn't 'scheduled' for total domination first. The island nation of Lemuria to the southeast came before us. They, too, are a highly developed nation, and Atlantis converted them to their side to facilitate their take-over of Egypt. That's why they went to the south and are now coming up north instead of the other way around." Mahado explained.

"I get it now. With more firepower, of course it'll be a piece of cake. But brutality isn't like them. Another reason they're going the other way around is because if they did it the way you guys thought, the capital would be first and other cities would be spared. But this way, they plan on Yami surrendering his kingdom by holding innocent cities and lives for ransom. They'll destroy everything in their path and leave nothing in their wake unless the Pharaoh surrenders. That's the way they want it."

Everybody turned their heads and dropped their jaws to find that this piece of accurate information did not come from a council member.

It came from Joey.

Seto was the first one to recover. "Joey. I, uh, that's to say…" Well, he didn't recover entirely.

"That's the most impressive thing I've heard all day." Yami corrected Seto in his state of shock. The others could only nod in agreement.

Joey changed from his 'look-I'm-so-smart' mood to a more somber and serious one. "And I don't want to upset a certain person in here, but at this rate, Thebes will probably be gone by now."

"I'm not worried. I've prepared for this day for years and my father years before me. If the enemy comes to Thebes, there is a pathway that will lead some where safe, and only our family knows how to open it." He held up a card around his neck with a scarab intricately carved into the gold card.

"Well, that's good ta hear." Joey sighed as he wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Thank you. Now we are prepared with what they are planning to do. That is all I need to know right now. Meeting adjourned." Yami regally stated as he stood from his chair and walked out, and the others followed.

As they were all walking down the hall, they began to hear a commotion of people running about. "Get this man to an apothecary, quickly!" one said.

They all stopped walking and began to run to where the trouble was.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yami demanded.

"Pharaoh! A man came from Thebes and is terribly wounded. We believe Thebes has fallen, sir." Duke said while at the same time is trying to organize some help to go to Thebes.

Seto paled.

Joey saw.

They both ran to the man, Seto wanting answers, and Joey ready to comfort him if need be.

Seto reached the man and decided to ask quickly, for fear he may not live much longer. "You. What happened? Tell me quickly!"

The man replied, "Lord Seto. I'm so sorry. No one was spared. I'm sorry…" and then the he died.

And on the inside, so did Seto.

* * *

Oh ya/doing the happy dance/ 

**Seto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN /doing the happy dance/ YOU KILLED HIM OFF YOU BITCH!**

Shut up or you'll join him!

**Seto: but why? That's all I have to say is "why?". You love Mokie to pieces! Why would you do such a thing? I can't believe you! You're a monster! I otta kill you! You are such a mean person. So cold hearted and EVIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…… you go rant, I'll go write.

Bai bai pplz

Review or die!  
I'll do it too!  
I killed Mokie  
I'll kill you /luvves to rhyme/

**Seto: Forget her! She's sugar high! She killed my brotherrrrrrrrrrrr! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	17. Robbing the human Fort Knox

Hallo it's me again!

Don't you just hate me now?

**Seto: YES!**

Shut up /zips Seto's mouth shut/

**Seto: MMMPH!**

Just to clarify, I don't know many details on Lemuria

All I know is that it's not made up

It's a mythical civilization off the coast of Madagascar

That's all I know

Things will be brighter and darker in coming chapters

Trust me /devil horns/

**Seto/muffled/ oh shit……**

* * *

Seto felt like the building was caving in and he was being crushed under tons and tons of alabaster and marble. He did the only thing he knew how in these situations: retreat. He retreated into his now hollow soul and built a high fortress around himself so no one can get in, and he didn't wish to come out. In times like this, not a single person could penetrate his impregnable fortress built around his heart of gold. 

Joey planned to change that. For years he began to break it down piece by piece. But now, it seemed it would take a nuclear weapon to break it open.

Seto snapped back to his state of reality and narrowed his eyes dangerously as the dead man was being carried off. With a disregard for others in his path, he stormed off, not caring or not even wanting to care of who may have called after him. He was safe inside himself, where nobody could break his heart again, not even the gods.

"Seto!" Joey called.

No answer as the High Priest kept walking.

"SETO!" Joey tried again.

No answer.

By now Seto was out of sight and had clearly made the point that he would not listen to anyone at this moment.

Joey fell to his knees and tears ran from his cheeks the second time that day. He felt a trace of warmth in the palace when others, from slaves to soldiers, came and offered what reassurance they could. A pat on the shoulder, a few kind words, he even felt someone kneel down beside him and pull him into a warm embrace and she said, "It will be okay. Now, go get him back. You can do it. "

Joey stood and began his search for his love. He had to search quickly, because he remembered when Tristan died not too long ago, he tried to kill himself. He didn't want that to happen to Seto. He frantically asked everyone he saw if they knew where Seto went. Some had information, like "he went that way" but that was all.

It was not too long before Joey's feet had carried him across the palace to Seto's room.

Seto sat on his bed with the door shut. He had his hands buried in his face, which was wrenched as if he was in extreme pain. His cerulean eyes and chestnut hair had lost its color. His skin was so pale now that you could swear you could see right through him. Blood occasionally dripped from his chin because of how hard he was biting his lip to prevent himself from crying, which would break the fortress around his heart.

He heard a faint knock on the door. No doubt it's some forced sympathy from a slave. How he hated being disturbed when all he wanted was to be left alone. Nobody could possibly understand. Nobody.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted. Anger: another way to release emotion without having to leave his fortress.

The door began to slowly creak open.

"I said go away!" he shouted again in case the person hadn't heard the fist time.

"Seto, it's me, Joey. Can I please come in?" Joey asked timidly, as not to anger Seto even further.

Seto sighed. "Fine."

Joey walked in, still shy of what to do. He was so shocked to see how Seto's complexion had changed in a matter of minutes. He quietly sat down next to Seto and put his arm around him. They sat there while Seto still stared with a look of hurt on his face. Without Seto's notice, Joey studied Seto in this time together. He looks like he's in pain, but he's not showing it.

Joey sighed and with a choked tone in his voice he said, "You know you're being hypocritical, right?"

Seto's eyes widened. "What did I do wrong?"

Joey held Seto in his arms and kissed his chin where the blood began to drip. "You- you said- you said that… it's okay to cry… when you're sad. You said that. I know you're sad, but why won't you cry?"

Seto looked away and stared off into somewhere else.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here with you. It really _is_ okay to cry." Tears streamed down Joey's face. "But the question is: will you let me be there for you? You can talk to me. I'll listen."

Seto's eyes shot up from wherever they had been staring and looked at Joey. Those words rang like bells inside his head. _I'll listen……let me be there……it's okay to cry……I'm here……I'll listen……talk……I'll listen……I'll listen……_

"Oh, Joey!"

It took Joey several seconds to register what was happening. Seto grabbed onto Joey like he was a life force to be needed. He wept bitter tears into Joey's robes and sobbed uncontrollably. Joey cried with him. They sat like that for hours upon end crying, with an occasional tender kiss to wipe the tears away.

The night passed, and the day came. Joey did not know exactly how long they had been there, but it seemed as if the two had cried and kissed themselves to sleep. Seto slept on his back and Joey was cuddled underneath his arm. He nuzzled himself into Seto's chest and purred in contentment. He didn't know exactly how they had gotten like this, but with Ra shining a big beaming smile down at them, and the wind cool and pleasant, and his love right beside him, holding him…… who in their right minds would care?

As Joey began to rest again, he was interrupted by a very large growl. It was his stomach. Goddammit! Damn his hunger! He was so comfortable in Seto's arms and now he had to get up and go eat something. But for the first time in his life, he didn't want to! He could stay put, but then he'd wake Seto up. After all, Joey's empty stomach could wake the dead.

Joey groaned in frustration and his stomach followed in suit. Joey cursed himself again when his love began to stir.

"Hmm, are you hungry? Why didn't you just go get something to eat?"

"I don't wanna! I wanna stay here with you!" Joey lazily whined, like a kid waking up early and not wanting to go to school.

_Gggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrowwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllll!_

Seto chuckled. "Come on, we'll go get something together. You with me?"

"Yes! Food!"

They got up and walked out to get some breakfast, holding hands as they went.

And Joey couldn't help but feel a sense of utmost pride. Pride that he got Seto to open up to him. For the first time in history, someone had robbed the human Fort Knox of his golden heart.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 

I told ya it would get lighter!

And I also said it would grow evermore darker!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!

But another matter…….

I have 880 hits currently as I write this……

…..but only 27 reviews……….

Wut the fuck is wrong wit u ppl!

REVIEW!

**Seto: hey/muffled/ plzzzzzzzzzz! Help mmmmmmeee! Review!**

He has a point

At this point, Seto will be mute for the rest of his life if you don't review……..

**Seto: WHUUUUUUUT?**


	18. again i apologize

Good afternoon, boyz and gurlz!  
I am in a predicament…  
To pass my first test grade for HS this coming year I have to do a few given assignments of which I still havta do:

**Read Monster by Walter Dean Meyers (answer all questions)**

**Read To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee (answer all questions)**

**Watch "All Quite on the Western Front" (give critical review)**

**Watch "Tora Tora Tora!" (give critical review)**

**Watch "Ghandi" (give critical review)**

**Watch "Gallipoli"**

**Read and give accurate outlines on 5 news articles (I chose the London bombings)**

So far I hav only read the books (and answered the questions) and watched 2 of the movies  
I have much writing to do  
So I'll write y'all your chapter as soon as I am finished  
I appreciate y'all's cooperation  
So hang in there!  
Ja ne!


	19. Confessions and Sacrifices

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating but I guess I have a plausible reason as to why I'm lagging behind

Well it's almost over

Just a few more chapters and then I think I'll do my one-shot and then my other fics that I hope to high heaven you will read…

If u want to kno about it then u can check out my profile

Plz check my profile?

And you guys better fucking review or I just might kill someone…..

I'LL DO IT! I'M CRAZY! I'LL FUCKING DO IT/points gun at random objects in her room and starts firing/

**Mom: what's all that noise?**

Hehe………Anyway, enough rambling………

ONWARD!

* * *

The Atlanteans pressed on destroying or conquering everything in their path, but the capital held firm. They had made their point to Dartz that they were not to go down without a fight. And that's exactly what was happening. They were fighting, but in their hearts and minds they knew they couldn't stand a chance. The city was hectic, calling up all magicians and sorcerers and priests to come defend the palace. Politicians were scrambling to find any foreign nation who was willing to help, but Atlantis had conquered their allies first. Help would not be coming anytime soon and time was running out. Only a few days were left. 

The Pharaoh sat in his room, buried in scrolls, trying to find a way to destroy the enemy. He found that spells were the best way out of this (which is why he called upon all of the mages that were left). He studied the pages for hours, trying to find some way, any way to save his people. He worked so hard peace and prosperity. And so did his father, and his father before him. Everything was at stake.

Seto knocked on the door and let himself in quietly, as not to disturb his friend, who was in a deep train of thought and despair. "Yami?" he called out.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Joey and I have thought much of this, but we believe we have actually come up with something and we wish to share it. Would you meet us in the library at dusk today?"

"Yes, I will."

And then Seto walked out and left Yami to pour over his mountain or papers.

In the library Joey was looking over a few things to clear his head. Were they really even considering this? Maybe it was what the gods intended. He and Seto did, after all, have the same recurring dream before they found each other. It was all so strange, how fate works in mysterious ways. His train of thought was interrupted when Seto returned. "Well?"

"'Well'? Did you have any doubts that he would deny this discussion? He now jumps at the chance to hear any ideas that anyone may have."

"You didn't tell him everything, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I want to make sure he allows this."

"Seto, are you really sure? This is a little drastic, don't you think? I mean, we're just going on some dream we have. We don't even know if it means anything!" Joey snapped, his head buried in his hands.

Seto placed a calm but firm hand on his lover's shoulder. He gave it a tight squeeze and sat beside him. "This may work. Think about it. Our people are at stake and if there is something we can do about it, we should do anything. Right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but our friends mean everything to us, and we need to do anything and everything protect them."

Joey swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. "You're right," he began, "I'm sorry for doubting. You are right. These people need us. But…. I'm scared. I don't know what's gonna happen."

"It's okay to be afraid of the unknown. But I'll be right there with you. I love you and no one can change that." Seto stated firmly as he kissed Joey on his brow.

They sat there in the library and waited for dusk. When it came, Yami walked through the door and sat down beside them. "So, you wished to share something? Any idea is welcomed. We need all the help we can get."

Seto studied his dear friends face. There were bags underneath the eyes, he was pale, and although to the untrained ear he was just as regal sounding as ever, he could tell his tone was weary and tired. All the more reason to carry out his and Joey's plan. For Egypt…

"Uh, ya. Yami? Has Seto told you of a recurring dream he kept having a few years ago?" Joey asked.

"Yes. About you and another out before a grand opposing army and with a single spell wiping out the army with an immense bright light?"

"Yes! That's the one. Well, you see, we have been lead to believe that the army is Atlantis and the other man…" Joey began

"…is you." Yami concluded.

"And the spell we see is the Kal Anflam Anmanicorp (summon water, negate life of evil). It will wash away our enemies and the empire will be saved. The war that has gone on for so many years will finally end." Seto explained.

"But…but that has never been tried! We don't know what will happen. It could very well destroy our city as well. I'm not sure it is worth the risk. What makes you both so sure? We have one chance and one chance only. If we fail, not only will Egypt fall, but so will the world as we know it. Are you sure of the outcome?" Yami's body was drained of all energy. Stress had overcome him. He was tired, and his condition was worsening.

Taking note of this, Joey put on his brightest and calmest smile. He gripped the pharaoh's hand in his own and said, "Yes we are sure. The gods gave us this vision. It is a prophecy that Seto and I must carry out. We have no choice. This might be the only solution we have. We are sure, Yami. Do you trust us?"

Yami's face brightened as his friend reassured him. He returned the smile. "Yes. I trust you. You both are my best friends and I know what you will do is best for us all. Do you know of your futures of this empire? Will you survive?"

"We don't know. But we do know that even if we don't, you al will be safe, and that's what matters to us." Seto concluded.

"Thank you." Yami replied. He got up and was almost out of the library when Joey spoke up.

"Wait! Uh, Yami… Pharaoh? I havta get sumthin' offa my chest. There's something I gotta tell ya."

"Yes, Joey? What is it?" Yami sat back down with his friends to listen.

"Um, well, I kinda got here to the palace dishonestly."

"I know. You killed some of my guard and you were sporting a fairly powerful amplifier. By the way, where did you get that?"

Joey gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, uh, that's what I wanted to tell you. You see, when I had reached Thebes, I came across some…shady people. They helped me to get here out of the goodness out of their hearts, but not without learning a few tricks of the trade…"

"And just who might these 'shady people' be?"

"Marik and Bakura?"

Yami gave no reply.

"Uh, Yami?"

No answer.

"They were also the ones who tipped you off about my birthday. Uh, yea. I'm sorry I lied about that…"

Yami finally snapped out of his daze to answer. "So you are that 'top student' rumor that has been floating around in the shadowy areas of town. Joey, I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but I do have a request."

"Yes, Joey?"

"When this is all over, can you ride to Kul Elna to take them here?"

"Now I _know_ you're out of your mind…"

"Wait! Just listen for a minute. Hear me out. When I was there, Marik told me of a family member of his who was taken away from him during the war and he said he completely forgot her face, but he said he'd give anything to know she's alive and well! Please? Bring him here. I have a feeling I know who he wishes to meet."

Joey went on with his explanation by bringing up his memory.

"_So, uh, Isis, do you have any family members?" Joey asked._

"_I was taken from my family during the war, but was brought up in the palace by a foster family. Why do you ask?" _

"_I dunno. I just heard around that you had a family somewhere out there."_

"_Well, in my family that was killed, I had my mother, my father, and I did have a baby brother who is only a few years younger than me. If he were still alive, he would probably be your age or somewhere around that. What about you? Did you have a family?"_

"_Ya, well…" _

"……………………"

"-and that's how I figured that out. Small world, huh?" Joey concluded.

"Marik is…." Yami began.

"Your brother-in-law." Seto confirmed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yami screamed at a low tone so that he wouldn't alert the rest of the palace. "All right, fine! I'll bring them here!" Then he muttered something in the form of "Now I know why people hate inlaws…"

"And, Yami? If, in the case we don't make it, you would take the Millennium Rod to Marik to guard, I would appreciate it. I'm sure Isis will keep an eye on him" Seto chuckled.

"You what?" Yami asked in total confusion.

"When the time comes, I want the Ishtar family to guard this item."

"Oh, fine. It's not as if I have much of a choice. You'll get me to do it even if I don't want to. Somehow you'd find a way…" Yami groaned.

"Yup! Tomb Robbers are excellent at that!" Joey replied making a V for victory sign with his fingers.

Yami sighed and got up from his seat. "Well, I'm sure you two wish to be alone. Tomorrow's outcome is unknown. You two need some time together." Yami smirked.

Joey blushed bright red.

Seto scowled.

When Yami left the library, Seto and Joey stared at each other for a long time. Seto took Joey's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "Don't worry," he said, "No matter what happens tomorrow, I will always be by your side. You need not be afraid. Don't lie; I see it in your eyes."

"I see it in yours, too." Joey embraced Seto and whispered in his ear, as if it were the last time he'd ever say it, "I love you."

* * *

SEE? 

Now look what you made me do!

And it's all because you assholes don't review me!

And even when this fic ends

SETO WILL STILL BE A MUTE!

Yes!

His mouth will not be unzipped until I get o…say…. 50 reviews!

**Seto: WMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHTT! (what!) MOT MM M CMM HMMPH MIT! (not if I can help it!) ****HMMMMPH MMM PLMMZ! (help me plzzzzz!)**

And if I don't…. /points gun to Seto's head/ I just might kill him…

**Seto: ah hmmll nammmmm (aw hell naw)……**


	20. Salaam

Well, ppl…….. this is the end…..hold your breath…..

Will they survive? Or not?

Well, I think some of us kno that answer…………….

**Seto: Mmmht moo moo mmm my mmmt (Wut do you mean by that?) /starts sweating/**

Exactly wut I sed. Joey! Mokuba! Bring me some popcorn! And a diet Coke!

**Joey and Mokuba: Yes Ma'am /run off to get sed items/**

**Seto: Mmy moo mmey hmmmptm lismmm toooo mooo? (Why do they havta listen to you?)**

Because you make a wonderful example of wut will happen when ppl cross me >:O

And all's I gotta say is –oh thanks! Mmm! Wow, sweet and buttery popcorn, too. You both outdid yourselves- sit back and read the conclusion to my first fic evah!

* * *

Dawn came. The time had come to end this war once and for all. Joey began to stir, smiled, and woke Seto up. Their minds were still occupied of last night (A/N: I'm so sorry to all y'all expecting a lemon! I can read them, but I'm far too embarrassed to write one). They looked so happy next to each other that you couldn't tell the world's fate was in their hands. 

Joey sighed as he put on his robes. "So, this is it?"

"Yes." Seto replied.

Joey beamed a bright smile at the love of his life and gave him a warm hug. "Well, then, LET'S GO SAVE THE WORLD!" he joyfully shouted as he punched his fist into the air.

"Well, you are optimistic about this…." Seto chuckled.

"I'm optimistic for the both of us! I mean, come on, what can happen?"

"Um, let me think about this." Seto paused for no more than a microsecond and said, "It doesn't work."

"Jeez, you're so pessimistic!" Joey growled.

"Enough for the both of us." Seto smiled and ruffled his pup's hair. He kissed Joey's brow and looked into his eyes. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

Joey sighed and embraced Seto once more and gently whispered in his ear, carefully blowing into it to make his lover shiver at the contact, "Not anymore."

When they were both dressed and prepared by the other priests for the spell (incense, oils, prayers, and such), they walked out to the front of the palace. Everyone was there to wish them a safe return. It made Seto and Joey sick to their stomachs to see that they didn't know. Joey hugged all of the handmaidens he had befriended, and shook hands with the council. He stopped at the Pharaoh and embraced his best friend. "Bring Marik here so he can reunite with his family, I beg you." He whispered.

"Do not worry. I will."

Seto bid farewell to all of the council members, especially his friend, Mahado, who had stuck by him during tough times. He then gave Isis a peck on the cheek, which he then received a growl of jealousy from Yami. "Don't worry, my friend, I didn't forget you!" And with that he squeezed the Pharaoh until he turned blue.

"Goodbye, my friend. I'll miss you." Yami whispered to himself. Although he himself couldn't admit it out loud, he knew he wouldn't see them for a long time. This was the end, and they all knew it.

Seto and Joey marched hand in hand across the city to meet the Atlantean army and destroy them. The people cheered until their throats were sore. Flowers were tossed at their feet. Others wept tears of joy to know that this war will soon end. They both looked at their people with adoration as they were being cheered on and their troubles melted away. On this day, Egypt became whole, in heart and soul. Everyone was still cheering when their High Priest and his love walked out into the desert.

The two marched for hours in silence until they finally reached the Atlantean army in its entirety. The masses stood and stared at the two priests with a look of confusion on their faces. That look was soon wiped off as their commanding officer ordered them to charge.

Joey and Seto had to act fast if this was going to work. They held each other's hand tightly as they began to chant. They repeated the chant over and over again until they began to glow. The continued to chant as their light shone so brightly that it would shame and atomic weapon. They both kissed passionately with their last ounce of strength and let the spell's effects begin.

Thunder rumbled as clouds rolled through the sky. The ground began to shake. The opposing army was immediately knocked off of their feet and fell into cracks that were forming in the earth. A tributary of the Nile that was close by rose up from the riverbed and swept the rest away. All of the lands surrounding the city began to shake and surge with water. A tidal wave rose up into the Mediterranean and sank Atlantis and its corrupt people to the bottom of the sea. The shaking and rumbling went on for what seemed hours until every last Atlantean was washed away. Then as if someone had thrown a switch, the shaking stopped.

Countless cities hid in their homes and waited. When the quaking stopped, cities were completely unharmed. The people walked out of their homes and looked around in awe. No Atlantean was in sight. They all began to cheer and cry out in joy, for their lives and their homes and their friends and family were safe at last. The war was over.

When the rumbling stopped, Yami crept out of the palace to hear his people rejoice. They had done it, they had won. He then took some servants and the remaining council and rode off to find Seto and Joey.

When they arrived, they knew the outcome. They both died in each other's arms, as the Pharaoh observed their bodies, cold and soaked to the bone. They were carried back to the palace where they were properly mourned and buried in a place of remembrance.

Two weeks went by when the Pharaoh suddenly remembered his promise to Joey. He was so tied up trying to rebuild his empire and helping foreign nations regain their strength. He was always a kind ruler, so he tried as hard as he could to help other nations in need as much as his own. He first finished with paperwork, then he grabbed the Rod and rode his finest horse to the thieves' village of Kul Elna.

He rode for several days, but he finally reached the village. He rode into the center of town and the lesser thieves ran for their lives. They hid in every nook and cranny of their huts and houses and the place went deathly silent. They were highly skilled, so not even one breath was heard.

"Come out of hiding! I know you're there! I have come to speak to-" Yami started.

"Will you stop yelling, Pharaoh! You are giving me one helluva headache!" someone behind him replied.

That action had spooked the horse and it began to rear. When Yami got control of it, he tied it to a nearby post and kept close watch over it. Any thief that tried to get near it would pay dearly. That is, if they were to come out of hiding.

"Yes, good to see you to, Bakura." Yami scoffed. He grated his teeth in frustration. Even looking at him got on the Pharaoh's nerves.

"Bakura! Who is it? Who's out there?" Marik yelled.

"Oh! My head! Goddamn!" Bakura gasped as he clasped his head in his hands for effect.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- what the fuck are you doing here?" Marik scowled as he stared at the Pharaoh.

"I have come for you, Marik."

Bakura immediately forgot his headache and took on a defensive stance to protect his lover. "What do you want?"

Yami pulled out the Sennen Rod and Joey's amplifier. "These were their personal possessions. Seto wants your family to guard this item. And as for this," Yami held up the amplifier, "I would imagine he would want you to have this." He handed the objects to Marik.

Both thieves' eyes went wide. Marik's were beginning to spill over with tears. "No. No no no no no! You're lying! Why are you lying? Why? Why? It's not fair! It's not fair…" Marik began to sob and Bakura took the crying boy into his arms.

"Sshhh. Pharaoh, are you sure you're right?"

"Do you remember a white light shine in the sky about two weeks ago?" Yami inquired.

"Yes."

"That was them. They performed a spell that wiped the Atlanteans out of existence. The war is over, and it's all because of those two."

Marik stopped crying for just long enough o look up and ask the Pharaoh, "Where are we going?"

"Marik, are you insane! What are you thinking?" Bakura shouted.

"I want to go with him. There is something that tells me I should go with him. Will you come, too?" Marik pushed away from Bakura's hug and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, please, come with me. I believe there is someone there who wishes to see you." Yami replied.

They all got on their horses and rode off. A simple 'touch our property and die' note was left at the entrance of the catacombs underneath the village.

They reached the capital a few days later and stopped in front of the palace. The council ran out to greet the return of their Pharaoh, but then gasped at the sight of their enemy, Marik and Bakura.

"Easy, easy. Calm down. _I_ brought them here."

"But- but why?" Isis asked.

"Isis, there is someone who would wish to see you." Yami said to his wife. They had been married soon after the end of the war.

"Who?"

Yami turned to whisper in Marik's ear. "Isn't there someone who you would give anything in the world to kno if she was alive and well?"

Marik's eyes widened at Yami's remark. Was that lady the one he had been searching for? He went up to her to look at her closer. "S-s-sis-sister? I-is th-that y-you?" he stuttered, his emotions catching up with him.

"What did you say?" Isis stared at this stranger before her. Or was he really?

Marik took off his shirt to reveal a birthmark on his shoulder that took the form of a bird.

Isis was speechless. "Bird-brain?" she didn't now why she said that. It was as if she knew it all along but wasn't aware. She dropped all sense of knowledge and went with her instincts. She ran up to Marik and hugged him tightly. "BROTHER!" she cried.

"It is you! Oh, sister! I knew you didn't die! I knew it!" he hugged her back and cried tears of joy.

Yami and Bakura stood side by side with mixed looks of happiness and disgust. They were happy because Yami's wife and Bakura's lover have found each other once again. They were disgusted because that meant they were related by marriage to some extent.

"Ugh. You know I could kill you right now, don't you?" Bakura said to Yami.

"Yes. But you won't, will you, in-law?" Yami smirked and cringed at the same time at his choice of vocabulary. He then heard Bakura say something like, "I hate in-laws. I hate in-laws. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them!"

"You are soooooooo lucky those two are happy." Bakura scoffed.

"Come on, Bakura. Don't you want to see Joey's grave?" Marik asked, now in a more somber mood.

"Why don't we all go?" Isis added as she locked arms with her husband.

They walked out to a peaceful place within the river valley to see a fairly large monument erected in their honor. Flowers were covering the place. It looked so peaceful. They paid their respects and said their good-byes.

They finally turned their back to the monument to leave. Somewhere up there two a happy families reunited in heaven and smiled down at the world.

And the people they left behind turned around as the wind caught their ears.

To this day, the villagers could have sworn the wind whispered to them.

They could have sworn it said, "_Salaam…………_"

* * *

OWARI! 

THE END!

I'm done!

It's finished!

I'm so happy /duz happy dance/

But there's one issue I must bring up again.

**Seto: Mmmpht? (What?)**

I didn't get 50 reviews yet now that I'm completely finished.

**Seto: mmm nmmm! (oh no!)**

Seto will continue to be mute in every fanfic I write now until I get 60 reviews in this story. But ya, go ahead. You all can leave.

**Seto Joey and Mokuba: yay! (or in Seto's case 'mmmmmay') /begin to walk off/**

/HR shoots Seto in the back when they get 50 feet away/

**Seto: MMMMMMPH! (aaaaaah!) /falls/**

**Joey: Oh my god! She killed Seto!**

**Mokuba: You bastard!**

**Seto: Mmmkubmmm, mmmt hvm m tmmd ymm abmmt smmmrmg? (Mokuba, what have I told you about swearing?)**

**Joey and Mokuba: YOU'RE ALIVE?**

Big babies /holds up gun/ I used a plastic bullet!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME WHEN I PICK ON POOR LITTLE RYOU IN 'Itetsuku Souru Mo'!

**Ryou: Oh God help me!**

Ryou, to you, I AM God!

**Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	21. BONUS CONTEST!

If ur angry and u kno it, stomp ur feet

If ur angry and u kno it, stomp ur feet

If they erased ur stats and u kno it, and u really wanna show it,

If ur angry and u kno it, stomp ur feet….**GRR!**

Thoz bastards on erased my stats!

I had ovr 200 hits on my page

I had over 1600 hits on this wondrous fic!

**WTF HAPPENED!  
**  
my stats were awesome and now they're **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!**

O well…..

If any of you hear my cry… **REVOLT!**

But in other news……

**I am holding a citrus contest!**

Make it a featured pairing and I'll pick the best one and **risk my account** to post it!

If my account does get deleted, don't be discouraged pplz!

I have **EVERY** document saved!

……do i?

/goes to check/ **YESH**! Yesh, I do!

I shall give **full credit** to** anyone** who wins the challenge

And a cookie!

Ja ne!


End file.
